Pin Your Wings
by the jehsinator
Summary: Chloe meets someone from her past that makes her forget about Clark...and he's just as enamored with her. ChloeOther.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I know the beginning of this story isn't as great as the rest. It's mostly written to give the reader a foresight on Kristian. Just bear through it and enjoy the rest, it gets better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** If there's something you'd like to see in this story, just let me know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He needed to leave Atlanta because of the girl that broke his heart and he didn't want to go back to Granville because it reminded him of his parents. Today marked the six month anniversary of their accident, although he never thought it was an accident. The police had closed their investigation and he never said a word about the threats. All he knew was that he would move on no matter what. Lois had been ecstatic when he called and told her that he was transferring to Met U. He bought a fairly nice house, but it was nothing compared to the homes his father had built across the world. It was furnished, quiet, spacious, about five minutes from the Met U campus, and it had an indoor heated pool which sealed the deal. His brother, Andrew, had been left the majority of Shane Enterprises in their father's will and although he still inherited a large portion of the company's shares, he left Andrew to run the company. He'd sign them over to Andrew in the future, when the time was right. But for now, he was just concerned about building a new life. He and Lois had practically grown up together since their fathers were close friends. They hadn't spoken in months, though. He thought back on his visits to Smallville while pulling into the driveway of the Kent farm.

'Welcome to your new life,' he said to himself smiling while shifting his grey Range Rover into park and turning off the ignition. Lois practically ran out of the house, as she was anxious to meet her old friend.

She pulled him into a hug. "Welcome to Smallville, Granville," she said while pulling away. She noted that his appearance hadn't changed much and that his smile seemed genuine.

"Thanks, Lo', it's good to see that you haven't forgotten the nickname you gave me," he said, "and oh, I guess it's nice to see you, too."

"It's only been almost a year, Kristian," she stated while motioning Clark over from the barn.

"Hey now, it's not like we never talk."

"Right, not never, just not often," she replied with a smile.

Clark walked up and stuck out his hand. "Clark Kent...you must be Kristian, nice to meet you," he said while shaking Kristian's hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. I've always wanted to meet the best quarterback in Kansas," he said.

Clark just nodded and laughed. "I do believe we tied for that title," he replied.

"That may be so but you beat us in the championship game, and for that I'll give you the title."

"All right, but I still say we're tied," Clark responded.

"Okay boys, as much as I love talking about football, I'm meeting Chloe for lunch. Care to join Granville?" Lois asked.

"I'd love to. I haven't seen Chloe since I was like twelve," Kristian said. He thought back to when he first met Chloe. She was only twelve years old and she already knew that she was going to be a big shot reporter for the Daily Planet. Kristian hadn't even thought about journalism at that point. Things changed, though, and while transferring to Met U he also changed his major from business to journalism. He'd even been offered an internship at the Planet which was something he couldn't turn down.

On the drive to Metropolis, Lois and Kristian caught up on the past few months and just talked. Lois asked about Amanda and he told her what happened. He'd always known in the back of his mind that she wasn't loyal and that's why he could never really love her. It became all too real when he went to her house one day and saw his best friend's car in the driveway. He caught them in bed, and when his friend tried to explain, he punched him in the face and left. He left Atlanta a month later and that's what brought him here. He wasn't bitter or angry, just relieved that he had been given the chance to start over.

"You know, I like Atlanta but I'm a Kansas boy at heart. I'll always come back to this place," he said.

"I know what you mean," she agreed.

They pulled into the Planet's parking garage and headed for the building. They reached the second floor and Lois pushed open the double doors, hitting a staffer and knocking all of the portfolios they were carrying to the ground.

Lois and Kristian bent over to help the girl pick up her things.

"If you're trying to impress me, I think it worked," Kristian said laughing. Then, a hand reached past him and began helping them. Kristian followed the arm to the face he immediately recognized as Chloe's. He was blown away--she'd definitely matured and she'd only grown more beautiful. Lois noticed that he was frozen and staring at Chloe.

"You okay, Granville? You look like you can't breathe," Lois joked.

"I can't," Kristian choked out.

They all stood after finishing picking up the portfolios and Lois apologized excessively. Chloe and Kristian's eyes met and they just stood there for what seemed like a lifetime. Chloe had never seen a man so gorgeous---he had short sandy hair with greenish hazel eyes, a defined jaw line, and from what she could tell from his fitted t-shirt, a tanned and chiseled body. She was enamoured. He'd most definitely grown from the boy she'd met years ago to the man standing in front of her today.

He could say the same--her black suit accentuated her curves and her low cut blue top accentuated her...chest. She smiled and he forgot how to breathe, how to talk, how to think...all that went through his mind was that this was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He smiled back and Chloe's stomach did backflips.

"Helloooo? Hey, can you guys snap out of it? I'm so hungry that I could eat that scrawny kid standing by the fax machine," she said while emphasizing with her hands.

"Uh, yeah, Lois...I was thinking we could go to that small cafe across the street, I'm extremely low on caffeine," Chloe stated.

Lois clapped her hands together and said, "sounds fantastic, now let's go. Now."

They all exited the Planet and headed across the street. Lunch went smoothly. They talked about everything from Met U's journalism program to why handicap toilets are better than regular ones. When Kristian got up to pay the bill, Lois leaned across the table.

"He's certainly grown up, hasn't he?" Lois stated.

"Oh, he sure has," Chloe said while looking over at him.

Lois smirked and said, "somehow I knew that this would happen. It was only a matter of time, cuz."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Chloe asked.

"That you'd see him in his true light. That you'd finally come to see how gorgeous he is, how funny he is, how smart he is, how inquisitive he is, and how much potential he has to make you forget about a certain plaid wearing farm boy," Lois answered.

Chloe finally noticed that she hadn't compared him to Clark, which was unusual because that's what she always did when she met a guy. "I don't know if you noticed but...I haven't seen or talked to him in seven years," Chloe responded.

"Oh, but I have a way of telling the future, you see," Lois said.

"Really? Then tell me how long this conversation will go until my foot finds your ass," Chloe joked, "because--wait, he's coming back."

She smoothed out her hair and then grabbed her purse while stepping out of the booth.

"You know what? Mrs. Kent asked me to help with dinner tonight. I should get going," Lois said.

"Really? Well, I guess we should be heading out then," Kristian said with a hint of disappointment.

"Yes, _I _should be going. I have an idea--I can take the Rover back to Smallville and you can stay with Chloe and have her show you around Met U. Then, you both can come back to the Kent's for dinner," Lois said slyly.

Kristian and Chloe looked at each other and nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said while handing Lois his keys, "take care of my baby. No off-roading...you got that Lois?"

"Oh I'll take care of it, as long as you take care of my cousin," Lois replied.

"Hey now, we all know that I can take care of myself. But Lois, you really should be going," Chloe said in return.

"Don't be so anxious for me to leave, cuz," Lois said, "or I just might stay."

'Go, Lois,' Kristian thought, 'before I pick you up and put you in my car.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe showed Kristian around the campus. They talked and laughed like it hadn't been seven years since they'd last seen each other. Chloe was comfortable around him. He always gave off a feeling of security and well-being and she liked that. He seemed to bring out a side of her that she'd been hiding ever since Clark first broke her heart. Kristian also felt comfortable around her. He had always had trust issues due to the amount of people who tried to use him to get to his father. He was tired of fake people and it felt amazing to meet someone who was truly genuine.

On the drive to the Kent farm, Chloe filled him in on all the weird things that have happened in Smallville. He was truly interested and Chloe relished in the way it made her feel. For once, she wasn't insecure about revealing her thoughts and theories to someone other than Clark. They reached the farm where dinner went well. Kristian immediately fit into the close group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Kristian and Chloe became really close. Chloe opened up and told him all of the things that she kept hidden from Clark and he did the same. Clark and Kristian had also become good friends and Chloe joked that Clark needed more male friends, as she was starting to worry. Clark seemed to have loosened up. He didn't walk around looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders for once. Kristian and Lois reformed the bond that they once shared. Chloe felt as if he was the best thing to happen to them since their overall moods seemed to have brightened.

She and Kristian began spending everyday together and with each passing day, they fell more into each other. Kristian was sitting in their Chemistry class one day while scribbling on a note that they had been passing back when it hit him--he was in love with her. It grew more with the maturation of their friendship, he realized. He already trusted her more than he had anyone else. It led him up, made him look, made him think, and it made him a better person that he had ever been. She looked at him, waiting for the note. He smiled at her and just laughed when she returned the smile. No girl had ever done this to him, not even Amanda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting on his couch watching a Sharks game. Kristian kept moving as if he was uncomfortable and Chloe noticed.

"You all right, K?" Chloe asked. He had always hated when people called him that but cherished it every time Chloe did.

"You want to lay down? I need to stretch out," he said.

"Sure."

And with that Kristian shifted onto his back and Chloe rested her body on top of his. 'Think about Grandma and baseball. Grandma, baseball,' he repeated in his mind. He closed his eyes and just took her in. Her scent, her touch and the way her weight felt against his body. Chloe did the same. When he draped his arm across her back, she inhaled deeply and brought the moment in. A thousand thoughts raced through Kristian's mind and he tried to relax.

"Have you ever been drunk, Chlo'?" Kristian asked while running his hand over her hair.

Chloe brought her chin up to rest on his chest and met his gaze. "Can't say that I have, Granville," she replied, "why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we both don't have class tomorrow, so I figured we could cut loose for once," Kristian said laughing.

"Wait, you mean that ordering Chinese every night and staying up past midnight everyday doesn't count as cutting loose? I guess I am from a small town then," she joked.

"I guess so. I think we're becoming borderline losers. I mean, staying in on the weekends and always taking the late shifts at the Planet and all. My brother stocked up the fridge in the garage as a moving in present, you know," he said, "along with giving me the keys to a Charger identical to the one from the Dukes of Hazzard. I have no idea how he knew I wanted one."

"Which I haven't been in yet," Chloe said while poking him in the chest, "along with every other amazing vehicle sitting in your enormous garage and storage."

"Hey now, you've been in a few. You even drive my Range Rover all the time!"

"True, but still," she said while laying her head on his chest again. "So are we getting drunk or what?"

"Oh yeah. I'll go grab some--I'm just going to assume that you like girly drinks--Smirnoffs. Meet me in my bedroom," he said while Chloe climbed off of him.

"Oh? The bedroom, eh? Planning on taking advantage of me, Kristian Mark Shane?" Chloe jested.

He walked toward the kitchen and said, "you know it, Chlo'. No, I just think that the best time ever would be comprised of getting drunk in the place you're most comfortable in with the person you're most comfortable with."

He stopped and looked back at her. "Do you really mean that, Kristian?" Chloe asked.

"Of course I do," he said while shoving his hands into his pockets and staring at the floor. "I'll be right back."

"Don't keep me waiting, Granville!" Chloe said while bounding up the stairs toward his bedroom.

Chloe opened the door and stepped in. She was immediately greeted with his scent. She was surrounded by him. The walls were painted white with black stripes and his furniture was a deep mahogany. She walked along his desk and stopped to glance at the pictures. He already had a picture of him, Clark, Lois, and Chloe sitting in a booth at the talon. Lana had taken it. She smiled when she noticed that he was smiling broadly and wasn't paying the slightest attention to the camera--he was looking at her. She glanced at the other pictures. There was one of him and Andrew sitting in a black Lamborghini. The next one was him, Andrew, and a man and a woman that she assumed were his parents. Kristian had told her what had happened but he never went into detail. Chloe had read the Planet's front page article last summer, 'Shane Enterprises CEO/Owner and Wife Die in Car Accident over Weekend.' She felt terrible so she never brought it up. She kicked off her shoes and jumped onto his bed. The white sheets and blankets felt amazing against her exposed skin. She rested her head on one of his pillows and was once again greeted with his pleasant scent. She then grabbed a remote off of the nightstand and turned on the tv. Chloe wasn't surprised about the 52" plasma flat screen that hung on the wall across from his bed. They never talked about his inheritance or his trust fund but she knew that Kristian was quite reserved when it came to his finances. He never flaunted it like Lex. She knew that most of the flashy cars that he owned were once part of his father's prized collection and that they always sat covered in a garage or storage and he always wore a faded t-shirt or sweatshirt and jeans.

Chloe sat patiently while looking around the room. She'd been in there a few times but never long enough to take it all in. She paid no attention to the tv and didn't notice Kristian leaning against the door frame with bottles in his hands.

He cleared his throat and when Chloe saw him, he stepped in.

He opened the door to the mini fridge that Chloe would have never noticed, as it was covered in matching mahogany and said, "I grabbed a few extra because I know I won't feel like getting up."

He placed a few in there and gave one of the remaining two in his hands to her. "Way to think ahead," she said while taking it. Kristian walked to the other side of the bed, took off his shoes and then sat and leaned his back against the backboard and Chloe sat up and did the same.

"I do try," Kristian responded, noticing that she was struggling with the cap. "Here," he said while handing her his open bottle and taking hers.

"Why thank you," she said.

"Are you ready for this, Chlo'? I mean it's only fair that I be the one to first get you drunk," Kristian said while looking at the tv. He knew that she loved it when he called her Chlo'.

"And why is that?" She questioned.

"Because, you were the first one to show and tell me everything that I needed to know about Met U, the Planet and Smallville."

"Well, you know that I'm always down with helping the society impaired," she ridiculed.

She looked over at him. Kristian met her gaze and said, "thank you, Chloe. For everything. I'm not too sure I would have made it out alive. But really, thank you...for finally showing me how to live."

She looked into his eyes and whispered, "anytime."


	2. Acceptance

**Author's Note: **This is a Chloe/other pairing. I'm tired of Chloe being portrayed like she will never move past Clark. It's time for her to be happy.

**Spoilers: **Up to current season and future.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character.

**Reviews:** I'd love reviews. I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Previous Chapter_

"Are you ready for this, Chlo'? I mean it's only fair that I be the one to first get you drunk," Kristian said while looking at the tv. He knew that she loved it when he called her Chlo'.

"And why is that?" She questioned.

"Because, you were the first one to show and tell me everything that I needed to know about Met U, the Planet and Smallville."

"Well, you know that I'm always down with helping the society impaired," she ridiculed.

She looked over at him. Kristian met her gaze and said, "thank you, Chloe. For everything. I'm not too sure I would have made it out alive. But really, thank you...for finally showing me how to live."

She looked into his eyes and whispered, "anytime."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian and Chloe sat on the bed talking about everything they could imagine. Hours passed and the bottles began to add up.

"Did you love her?" Chloe asked.

"Amanda? That's hard to explain...I thought I did. But then I came to see that there's a fine line between love and infatuation," Kristian responded.

Chloe nodded and said, "yeah, I've come to see that, too."

"It's Clark, isn't it?" Kristian questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"The one that broke your heart," he said.

"I've never said anything about someone breaking my heart," she replied.

"I don't mean to sound so...I don't know, but it's obvious. And Lois may have told me too, that might be it," he said.

"It's in the past. I've moved on but I can tell you that I'm the master of unrequited love," Chloe said while mentally kicking herself. She knew that the reason she was over Clark was because of him, but she didn't want Kristian to know that. She loved him but she was scared of being hurt again, no one could blame her for that.

Kristian sighed and said, "me too."

Chloe looked at him and she then quickly changed the subject.

"Did you have...sex with her?" She asked.

"Yeah, but only twice. She was my first. I never would have done it because there was always that doubt in my mind but I was a teenager. I guess I still am for one more year, but yeah. You know when you're doing something and it feels wrong in every way and you can't stand it? It was like that. I never really enjoyed it. I know that every guy is stereotyped into a crazed horndog but that's not how I was brought up. It was...awkward, to say the least," he said, "what about you? Are you a virgin?"

She traced her finger along the opening of the bottle and said, "nope."

"Tell me," he said.

"Well, I was in Metropolis for a summer while interning at the Planet. His name was Jimmy and I thought it was the real thing. It just happened one night. It was also...awkward, to say the least."

"Wait...Jimmy? Jimmy Olsen? I know him! He's a photographer, right?" Kristian asked.

"Right," she replied. Their minds both wandered to fantasies about each other and what it would be like to finally know each other's taste and the way they felt.

"All right, all this talk about sex is making me...tired," Kristian joked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to keep my eyes open. I have another question, K," she said.

"Shoot."

"You don't think you parents accident was really an 'accident,' do you?" Chloe asked.

He looked over at her and said, "let's talk about this tomorrow, when we're not drunk."

"Sounds good," Chloe said while taking off her sweatshirt.

"Um, I have to sleep in my boxers. You don't mind, do you?" Kristian asked.

'Hell no,' Chloe thought and then said, "of course not."

When he was finished removing his clothes, he turned the lights off and crawled into bed. He could tell by Chloe's deep breathing that she was already asleep. She was inches away and it was killing him. He turned over and moved his body so that it was flush against hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He took in her scent and fell into sleep.

Chloe woke up and took in her surroundings. Her head was slightly aching. She was in Kristian's room. She remembered getting drunk and then she realized that he had pulled her into him sometime during the night. She could feel his chest rising with his breathing against her back. 'I wish I could wake up to this everyday,' she thought. Kristian slowly came to and realized that Chloe was awake.

He retracted his arm and rolled onto his back and said, "...sorry."

Chloe rolled over to look at him, smiled and said, "it's okay. A girl likes to be held every once in a while."

He smiled back and then got up and headed for the bathroom.

Chloe just laid there and stared at the ceiling and laughed.

When he came out, he laid on the bed again and said, "I don't think it was an accident, you're right. My brother and I received threats when my dad refused to sell out to LuthorCorp. When the police found their car, there was damage to the back of it that wasn't consistent with the usual damage involved in that type of accident. I wanted to say something, but I feared for my brother's safety because I knew the company was going to him. He felt the same and we never spoke about it again. That's why I'm not a big fan of the Luthors. I can't believe you know them."

Instead of saying "sorry," Chloe leaned over and laid her head on his chest and moved her hand to play with the hem on the bottom his shirt and said, "we'll get to the bottom of it. I promise."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Lois and Chloe walked into the Planet's office because Chloe was covering the tip hotline again and saw that Kristian was at his computer.

"I thought you were leaving here soon when I called," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I have to catch up. I've been slacking," he replied.

Chloe walked over to her adjacent desk and Lois followed.

"Hey, I was thinking that we could all go see a movie tomorrow night," Kristian said.

"Sure, that sounds fine," Lois said.

"Actually, I have plans," Chloe said while walking to the fax machine.

"You have plans? With who?" Lois questioned.

"Trey Cornerstone," Chloe said while dialing the fax number.

"As in a date?" Lois asked.

"No, Lois, we're going to talk about bunnies all night and maybe, just maybe, if we feel like going a little crazy, buy one," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Trey Cornerstone? The running back? Are you kidding me? No. There's no way in hell I am letting you go out with Trey Cornerstone," Kristian broke in.

"Okay, _Clark_, I'm a big girl. I make my own decisions," Chloe said angrily.

"Chloe, I don't think you understand. I played football with him in high school. The kid's a total skeeze! Did you know that he was accused of rape _three_ times in his senior year alone? He's bad news. He uses girls. There's just no way," he said while shaking his head.

"Jesus Christ! Why is it that since you don't find me attractive that no one else can? Since you don't want me that no one else will? You're just like Clark!" Chloe cried.

Kristian stood up and walked to the front of his desk, threw his hands in the air and said, "Chloe! That's not--you don't understand! You know what? Fine, fine. Go out with him and when he tries to hurt, take advantage of, or even rape you, don't come crying to me."

"Fine!" Chloe said in response. Kristian grabbed his coat and stormed out of the office. 'How could she say that?' He thought to himself. She had to know that he would never feel like that. Chloe sat on his desk and a tear slid down her cheek. Lois came up, rubbed her back and said, "you know how I always said that Clark wasn't good enough for you? That you should forget about him?"

Chloe nodded and Lois finished, "I'd never say that about Kristian. Maybe he's right. And Chloe, he's just looking out for you because he cares about you."

"I know, Lois. But I'm tired of always falling for guys that don't feel the same about me. For once, I'd like to know what it's like to be loved," she said.

"Oh Chlo', you have no idea," Lois whispered. She thought back to the day that she and Kristian were sitting in the Talon having coffee. She asked how he felt about Chloe and he told her everything.

Chloe stood up, walked around to his computer and brought the screen back to life. It was an article on his parent's accident and when she minimized the screen, she saw pictures of the car. She closed her eyes and silently scolded herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kristian sat on his couch with the tv muted. He played the fight with Chloe over and over in his mind. He hadn't called her and she hadn't called him. He knew that they must be out by now and he was terrified that something would happen to her. He picked up his phone and tried calling her cell but when she didn't answer, he called again.

Chloe was sitting in Trey's car on their way back to her dorm when her phone began vibrating. It was Kristian, probably just calling to see if he was right. When they sat in the expensive restaurant, she kept thinking about Kristian and comparing Trey to him. She thought about how Kristian hated stuck up places like this one and how he preferred sitting in the comfort of his own home eating Chinese take-out with his best friends. But he was wrong about Trey, he was nice and he hadn't tried anything. But she could never like Trey like that because, well...he wasn't Kristian. She tried to think about something else as they pulled into a parking spot.

"I've never been in this dorm before, mind showing me around?" Trey asked.

"Sure, but don't be disappointed when you realize that it's like every other one," Chloe responded. They went to her empty dorm room. Lana was in visiting Nell for the weekend.

"And this is my 2' by 2' room that I share with the girl who takes up three quarters of the closet," Chloe joked.

Trey turned her around, took a step so that he was inches from her face and said, "you're beautiful, Chloe. I really like you." And with that, he kissed her. She was taken by surprise and she half-heartedly kissed him back. He pushed her onto the bed, climbing on top of her and began nuzzling her neck.

When she realized that she was only doing it was because she was pretending he was Kristian, she pushed on his shoulders and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I just can't."

"What? I'm sorry, but girls don't turn me down," Trey said.

"Oh yeah? Well, drunk sorority girls don't really count," she said trying to get up. He grabbed her arms and forced her back down.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Girls don't turn me down, Chloe," he said, "and you're not going to whether you like it or not." She tried to scream but he covered her mouth. "Make a sound and you'll be sorry," he said while undoing his pants.

Meanwhile, Kristian was driving to the dorm because he needed to know that she was okay. When he pulled into the lot, he saw Trey's BMW. He headed into the building and knocked when he reached Chloe's room. "Chloe? Are you in there?" He asked.

Chloe tried to scream but Trey's hand silenced her. Kristian put his ear to the door and heard muffled noises. "Chloe? Are you okay?" He said while trying the door handle. It was locked. Chloe bit down on Trey's hand as hard as she could and when he pulled away she yelled Kristian's name.

Kristian froze and then frantically tried the door handle. He backed up and kicked the door. It moved slightly and he kicked again. This time it gave way and he quickly glanced down the hall and saw Clark and Lois. He pushed in the door the rest of the way and tackled Trey off of Chloe. Trey turned over and hit Kristian, leaving a gash above his eyebrow from his championship ring. Kristian hit him repeatedly until Clark pulled him off Trey. Trey laid motionless on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Clark and Lois said at the same time. Lois walked over to Chloe when she realized what had happened. She pulled Chloe into a hug. Clark held a still fighting Kristian back by his arms.

"Now if I let you go, tell me that you won't kill him," Clark said.

"I'm not making any promises," Kristian said while Lois dialed 911. Clark let go of Kristian and asked him what happened. He told him everything while Lois talked to the police.

"You're going to need stitches, you're bleeding pretty badly," Clark said while examining Kristian's brow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois, Clark and Chloe stood by a squad car in the parking lot giving their statement. Chloe looked over at Kristian, who was sitting in the back of an open ambulance being cleaned up. She felt stupid, wreckless and most of all ashamed that she didn't believe him. The EMT finished and Kristian stepped out. Chloe asked the officer if she was done and when he nodded 'yes,' she began walking towards Kristian. He started walking also and when they met in the middle, they stopped and looked at each other without saying a word. They both knew what the other was thinking. Kristian took a step forward and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kristian," Chloe said.

"Don't ever think that I don't care about you, Chlo," he said, "you know that I'd give the world to you if I could." When he felt her tears soak through his shirt, he tightened his grasp.

Lois and Clark looked over at them and then back at each other and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Feel free to review and let me know if there's something I need to improve on or something you'd like to see happen.


	3. Heated Pools & Stress

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been on vacation for the past week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character. I also don't own Dr. Phil either.

**Reviews:** I'd love reviews. I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_Lois, Clark and Chloe stood by a squad car in the parking lot giving their statement. Chloe looked over at Kristian, who was sitting in the back of an open ambulance being cleaned up. She felt stupid, wreckless and most of all ashamed that she didn't believe him. The EMT finished and Kristian stepped out. Chloe asked the officer if she was done and when he nodded 'yes,' she began walking towards Kristian. He started walking also and when they met in the middle, they stopped and looked at each other without saying a word. They both knew what the other was thinking. Kristian took a step forward and pulled her into his chest. _

_"I'm so sorry, Kristian," Chloe said._

_"Don't ever think that I don't care about you, Chlo," he said, "you know that I'd give the world to you if I could." When he felt her tears soak through his shirt, he tightened his grasp._

_Lois and Clark looked over at them and then back at each other and smiled._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Days Later**

Kristian and Chloe were sitting in Kristian's kitchen eating the pizza that they had just ordered. Chloe was leaning against the far counter by the sink and Kristian was sitting on a stool at the island across from her.

"You know, no one's ever saved me but Clark. I'm glad it was you this time," Chloe said.

"Actually, if I had arrived ten seconds later, it would have been Clark," Kristian joked.

"Which also makes you the first person to arrive at a crime scene _before_ Clark," Chloe replied.

"I'm just that good...you of all people should know that by now," he said while getting up and putting his plate in the sink by Chloe. He then leaned against the counter by her. "The Charity Ball is in two weeks," he said.

"Yeah, and?" Chloe responded.

"I'd like you to be my guest," Kristian said.

"K...I don't know," she said while staring at her plate.

"I already bought the dress."

"You went shopping for a dress?" Chloe replied, pretending to be shocked.

Kristian, in his best gay voice, said, "oh yes, it's so pretty. It would look fabulous on you, dear." Chloe laughed, while shifting her eyes over to him. He moved in front of her and put his hands on her thighs. Chloe's breath caught and he looked at her. "Chlo', you forget that Lois is practically my sister. She told me about the spring formal your freshman year and how Clark left you to save Lana. She also told me about how you don't even remember being crowned as prom queen last year. You just can't catch any luck,

can you? Well, then there's me. I want to finally give you the perfect night that you deserve. And like I said, I already bought you a dress, and if you don't like it, we'll go out and I'll buy you ten more."

Chloe laughed and said, "okay. As long as you don't leave me to save the beautiful girl that everyone wants or be possessed by a prom queen freak."

"I won't," Kristian said while walking into the living room. He then yelled back, "and by the way, not everyone wants her."

Chloe followed him into the living room and sat beside him on the couch. "You seem like you're under a lot of stress," Kristian said.

"I am. Between the Planet, school and my friends, I barely have time to sleep. And when I do have time, I can never fall asleep," she said in response.

"Stand up," Kristian said while getting off the couch. Chloe looked at him hesitantly so he said, "c'mon, trust me. Stand up." Chloe climbed off the couch and stood facing him. "Alright now, take everything out of your pockets and take off your shoes."

Chloe shot him an odd look and then did what he said. Kristian did the same and said, "okay, now close your eyes."

"What are you trying to do, get me naked?" Chloe questioned jokingly.

"As nice as that would be, no. I saw this on Dr. Phil," he said.

Chloe closed her eyes and felt Kristian pick her up. She welcomed it, laid her head on his chest and took in his cologne. Kristian began walking and he opened the door to the indoor pool with his foot. He then preceded to walk to the edge and then whispered in Chloe's ear. "Okay, on the count of three, open your eyes and hold your breath. One, two...three," he said. Chloe opened her eyes and recognized the wall above her. She looked up at Kristian and said, "don't you dare."

"Oh, I'm daring," he said while taking one more step. "Hold your breath, Chlo'." He took his final step and jumped into the pool with Chloe in his arms. When they came up for air, Chloe said, "Dr. Phil my ass,'" and swam over to him. Kristian moved closer also, making them only inches apart. "There's nothing like jumping into a pool fully clothed and you know it," he said.

"Yeah, I do, you're right," Chloe said while flashing him a smile. "But that one night doesn't count, we were in our underwear, not fully clothed. We were both cold from standing outside for like two hours and a heated pool is a good warm-up."

"Oh that's a night I'll never forget...you in your underwear," Kristian joked.

"We were drunk," Chloe said while hitting him on the arm.

"But not that drunk," Kristian said with a smile, "and I don't think you know how hard that was for me."

"Why's tha--," Chloe said, "ohhh, I see. Besides, if you did get excited, I don't think it would show." She laughed, but she knew that Kristian Mark Shane had something to be proud of. She'd laid against him when he was only wearing his boxers countless times, so she knew.

"Oh, hit to the ego," Kristian said while putting his hands up to his chest as if he'd been shot. They moved closer to each other and Chloe reached up under his shirt and stroked his stomach. "You know I was kidding and I think we both know the truth," Chloe said. Their lips were only centimeters apart when Lois burst in. They both pulled away and turned to face her. "Oh, so this is why no one would answer their phones," Lois said, smirking. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Okay, spill it," Chloe said.

"Well, the good news is that I was watching the news earlier," Lois said while looking at Kristian, "and they said that two men were arrested in connection with your parent's accident."

"You're kidding me, right?" Kristian asked.

"Nope, and the bad news is that they were just released," Lois said. Kristian just stared down into the water and Chloe moved beside him.

"What were they specifically arrested for?" Kristian questioned.

"I'm not sure, but the Planet is thinking about running a story on it," Lois replied. Kristian swam to the ledge and got out of the pool. Chloe followed and did the same. He looked over at her and took in the sight of her wet clothes clinging to every curve of her body. "Hey, loverboy, I think we should all go over there and check it out," Lois said rolling her eyes. Kristian nodded and Lois went to find them some clean clothes and towels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The police had released information that they'd held back since the accident. They noted that there was a silver paint transfer on the rear bumper. They confirmed that the various dents to the trunk lid and such were not consistent with the kind of accident it was. Kristian sat back in his chair and reread the Planet's copy of the report. He decided that what ever happens, happens. He was going to let his colleagues and the police figure it out. He'd spent too much of the past year digging into it and finding only minor things, such as the paint transfer and dents. He told Chloe and Lois this and they all left the Planet.

Chloe stayed the night with him. It wasn't uncommon or awkward for them. Chloe usually slept better and Kristian enjoyed the company.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Weeks Later**

Chloe walked into her dorm to find a long black bag with a note on it. When Kristian asked her if she'd like to see it so he would know if she liked it or not, she had said, "no, because I trust that you wouldn't pick out one that you knew I wouldn't like." She read the note. "Wear your hair just like I like it. I'll be picking you up at seven and I'll have your heels. " Chloe smiled and then unzipped the bag. She was nervous but she trusted Kristian. She held the dress up. It was gorgeous--it was off white with small black embroidered lines that came up over one side. It came up and wrapped around the neck and it was angled at the bottom. Chloe laughed and then turned around when Lana walked in, also carrying a dress. "Is that the dress from Kristian?" Lana said while laying her own the her bed and walking over to Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said while giving it another up-down.

"It's really beautiful, Chloe, it'll look great on you," Lana said.

"Thanks. Okay, let me see your dress," Chloe responded. Lana unzipped the bag and pulled it out. It was straight black and it came over the left shoulder. It was also angled at the bottom. Chloe held it and looked it over. "Versace? Wow, Clark really went out for this one," Chloe said.

"Chloe, I'm not going with Clark," she replied.

"Don't tell me that you're going with Lex," Chloe said, "Lana, you know that you're just another pawn in his giant chess game."

"Chloe, he's different around me. He trusts me and I trust him and he's honest. That's something I never did and never will have with Clark," Lana responded.

"Okay, well, just don't say that I didn't warn you," Chloe said, "who's Clark going with then?"

"Lois, I think," Lana said.

"Lois? Ha," Chloe said. "I'll believe that when I see it. Well, we should be getting ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian pulled up to Chloe's dorm and the driver opened the limo's door. He walked to her room and stood in front of the door. He was nervous. His prom date, Amanda, danced with other guys all night like she usually did, so he hesitated. He'd never had a perfect night, either. He was nervous about letting Chloe down. He finally stopped hesitating and knocked. Lana opened the door slightly and said, "she's almost ready. Wait out here." He nodded and leaned his back against the wall beside the door. Lex walked down the hall and leaned beside him. "I'm guessing they're not ready yet," Lex said. Kristian nodded and remained silent because he was never a big fan of the Luthors. Lana finally stepped out and Lex approached her and kissed her cheek. She then turned to Kristian and said, "I think she's ready for you."

Kristian nodded once again and Lex and Lana walked down the hall arm in arm. He faced the door and gripped the handle. When he finally opened it and stepped in, Chloe inhaled sharply and remained facing away from him. He looked at her bare back and couldn't help but fantasize. He walked over and placed a hand on her back and reached his other arm around her to give her the box which held her heels. She turned to face him. She smiled and took in the sight of him in his fitted tuxedo. Her gave her an up-down and smiled back. "The dress is beautiful, Kristian, thank you," Chloe said.

"You made it that way," Kristian said while trying to make it not sound so cheesy. They sat down on her bed and she opened the box. She gasped when she saw them. The straps were diamond laced and the sole matched her dress, down to the color and black embroidery.

"That's not all I have," Kristian whispered in her ear. Chloe gave him a questioned look as he reached into his coat and pants pockets. He held out a small box and a narrow, long box. Chloe reached up and took the long box. She opened it to find a necklace with matching diamonds hanging down. "Oh my god," Chloe whispered. He then gave her the other box and she opened it. It held matching earrings. "K...you did not have to do this," she said.

"Yes, I did," he said. She held up the necklace. He took it and pulled it around her neck while Chloe held up her hair. She unintentionally gasped when his fingers touched her skin. When he was done, she took the earrings and went to the mirror. Chloe took out the earrings she had in and put in her matching ones. Kristian stood up and she turned to face him.

"You look amazing, Chlo'," Kristian said. She walked over and pulled him into a hug. She couldn't find the words to say to thank him so she remained silent. He was tempted to stay and tell her how much he loved her right here. Instead, they let go and Kristian offered his arm and she gratefully hooked hers into his. "Limo's waiting," he said and they walked to the door.

'This is going to be the night,' he thought, 'that I finally tell her everything.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. The Charity Ball

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to decide what will happen after this chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, remember when Clark stopped that bus in front of a banquet hall? Picture the same one for the Charity Ball.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character.

**Reviews:** I'd love reviews. I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_"You look amazing, Chlo'," Kristian said. She walked over and pulled him into a hug. She couldn't find the words to say to thank him so she remained silent. He was tempted to stay and tell her how much he loved her right here. Instead, they let go and Kristian offered his arm and she gratefully hooked hers into his. "Limo's waiting," he said and they walked to the door._

_'This is going to be the night,' he thought, 'that I finally tell her everything.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the Metropolis Banquet Hall, the driver opened the door and Kristian and Chloe stepped out. They were greeted with camera flashes and Kristian whispered, "just smile and don't let go of me." Since Chloe wasn't at the ball to cover a story, the Planet gave the assignment to Lois. Kristian and Chloe walked in and found their seat at Lois and Clark's table.

"You look amazing, Chloe," Clark said.

"It's true, cuz. And you Kristian, you look pretty sharp in your tux. Now can anyone else tell me how retarded Clark looks in his?" Lois asked.

"Okay, Lois, I think it's time for another champagne, come with me," Clark said while offering his hand as he stood.

Kristian reached over and took Chloe's hand. She smiled in return. They turned their heads when they heard a loud commotion at the door. Lex and Lana emerged from a crowd of reporters and they both shot each other a look.

"I wonder how Clark is going to take this," Kristian said.

"He's going to be pissed. Lana turned down his offer to be his date because she was 'behind in her work,'" Chloe said, making the quotes symbol with her hands.

"Awesome," he said sarcastically.

Time passed and every donor of a large amount received their plaque, including Lex for LuthorCorp and Kristian and Andrew for Shane Enterprises. When the main event was over and after Clark's fuming, Chloe asked Kristian, "would you like to dance?"

"Hmm, I'm not much of a dancer. I mean I can break it down from time to time, but ballroom dancing I'm not so sure about. I always fell asleep in my lessons," he replied with a smile.

"Get up before I make you," she responded.

"Mmmkay," he said.

Lois and a hesitant Clark soon followed, but Clark never took his eyes off of Lana. She was sitting at her table with Lex's arm casually slung around her waist and she effortlessly fit in with the diplomats and officials also seated there.

"You'll never get over her if you keep going back to her," Lois said.

Clark tore his gaze away from Lana, looked at Lois and said, "I'll bet you gave her the same advice."

"Clark, don't turn this around on me. I'm just trying to help," Lois replied.

"I'm sorry. This is just...difficult. After seeing her with Whitney and now Lex, I feel like I'm a freshman again. Stumbling, tripping and obsessing over everything Lana," he said.

"Just don't think about it tonight. Call her in the morning, okay?"

"Sure," he responded.

Meanwhile, Kristian and Chloe stood a few feet away and they never focused on anything other than each other. They slowly kept getting closer and closer until they were pressed against one another. Chloe rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. What they didn't know was that Lex had been keeping tabs on them all night. He watched them nonchalantly. He noticed Kristian whisper in her ear and she moved her head to face him. He knew what was about to happen, so he walked over to fire alarm on the closest wall and casually hid so that no one could see him, but he could still see them. When their lips had barely touched, he pulled the alarm. They stepped apart like everyone else and looked around. Lex rushed to Lana and asked if she was okay, pretending like he had no clue what was going on.

Kristian grabbed Chloe's hand and they walked to the door, following everyone else. They looked at each other and softly laughed. When everyone was outside standing the street, Kristian gave his tuxedo coat to Chloe and they walked over to Lois and Clark.

"What happened in there?" Chloe asked Clark.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" When Chloe nodded, Clark led her away from the crowd. Lois and Kristian stood there talking.

"All right, this is going to sound weird but just believe me. Lex watched you and Kristian all night. I saw him walk over to the fire alarm and wait. I looked at you two and you were about to kiss. Just then, when Lex saw it too, he pulled the alarm," Clark said.

"You're kidding me, right? It was Lex? Why would he do that?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, but it definitely has something to do with Kristian," Clark answered.

"I still don't understand. What about Andrew? Was he watching him?"

"No. I think I know why, though. Andrew owns the majority of Shane Enterprises' stock. Lex has bought out nearly all of the rest, except Kristian's. I think he's trying to get Kristian to sell his stock to someone other than Andrew so he can buy them out," Clark said.

"So then he could take over Shane Enterprises," Chloe said, catching on.

"You can't tell Kristian this, Chlo'. Just give him subtle hints and let him figure it out," he said.

"Okay. I know he's been getting weird, threatening e-mails, but he's never said anything about it. Mostly because he thinks I don't know, but you know me. I broke into his account when he was out getting food," Chloe said.

Clark smiled and said, "ha, I do know you."

"I know, I know, I'm a terrible person," she said, returning the smile.

"Okay, well, just be aware, all right?"

She nodded and began walking over to Kristian. She stopped, turned back to Clark and said, "I will. And thank you, Clark."

Clark just nodded and followed her and they walked up to Lois and Kristian. Kristian turned to Chloe and said, "you want to get out of here?" Chloe nodded and Kristian took a step towards Chloe, took his cell phone out of his jacket that Chloe was wearing and speed dialed his driver. Chloe shot him a look that said, 'I could have done that.' Kristian shot one back that said, 'I know it.'

When he was finished, he turned to Lois and Clark and said, "what are you guys going to do? Want to come along?"

Lois and Clark shook their head and Lois winked at him. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "I think she has the right to know."

Kristian nodded, took Chloe's arm and they walked over to the limo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the ride back to Kristian's house, they talked about Kristian's stock in Shane Enterprises. When Chloe asked what he was going to do with them, he assured her that he would be selling them to Andrew in the future.

"Why are so interested in stock so suddenly?" Kristian asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was just wondering," Chloe said while taking off her heels. "My feet are killing me."

Kristian motioned for her to put them in his lap and she turned her body and did so. As he began rubbing them, she said, "this jacket feels and smells amazing."

"It tries," he said, "and I was thinking of you when I ordered it. And let me tell you, there's nothing better than Chloe Sullivan wearing an oversized tuxedo jacket over a fitting dress."

Chloe smiled and grabbed his free hand. It was always like this, casually flirting and subtle hints. Chloe always blamed it on the fact that they were close friends, but Clark was never like this. She tried not to think about it since what had happened between her and Clark. It was true that she _loved_ Kristian, but she took his gestures as just kindness and friendship. She always wondered if he felt the same, but she didn't want to make a move just in case he didn't. It had made her and Clark's friendship a little strained. She didn't want that to happen. But the way he smiled at her, touched her, how protective he was and the fact that she always caught him staring made it feel like he wanted her. But she could never be sure. In a way, it was kind of like they were in a relationship, just without the benefits. They were always together, Chloe stayed with him at least four nights a week and he always held her when they were alone.

When they reached the house, they stepped inside and Chloe sat on her usual spot on the counter. Kristian took off his bowtie and smiled at her. He walked over to her so that he was standing directly in front of her, with his slacks against her knees. He took a deep breath and looked at her. Chloe moved her hand to trace a line along his eyebrow and he relished in her touch.

"Looks like it's healing pretty well," Chloe said.

"I have something to confess, Chloe," he said.

"What's that?" She replied.

"Well, you know when you meet someone and you're instantly fascinated by them?"

Chloe nodded yes and he continued with, "I've known you since I was twelve. But that day in the Planet when I first came back, I saw you and my heart stopped. I wanted to know you. I wanted to know how you felt, how you tasted and what it would feel like with your body on top of mine. Chloe, when you touch me, it sends shockwaves through my body. When you look me in the eye, I forget all basic motor functions. I'm never as comfortable as I am when I hold you. And sometimes your shirt slightly slides up and reveals some skin, and that drives me crazy. When I make you laugh, I wish that the world would stop for us. I love the way you carry yourself. I love how you know everything. I love the way you make me feel. I love how you make my stomach do backflips, but most of all...I love you."

Chloe sat there speechless for a moment and then pulled him into a kiss. It was gentle at first, but suddenly it turned into needy. Kristian moved his hands up her thigh and Chloe opened her legs farther so he could come closer. When they broke apart for air, Kristian could see everything that she wanted to say in her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything," he said, "just _show_ me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you guys think? I thought it was about time that they kissed. In the next chapter, there will be an ending to the night and I'm also thinking about Clark telling Kristian and in turn, Kristian confronting Lex.**


	5. Confessions

**Author's Note: **So I decided on what I wanted to happen, so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_Chloe sat there speechless for a moment and then pulled him into a kiss. It was gentle at first, but suddenly it turned into needy. Kristian moved his hands up her thigh and Chloe opened her legs farther so he could come closer. When they broke apart for air, Kristian could see everything that she wanted to say in her eyes._

_"You don't have to say anything," he said, "just **show **me."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe didn't know what to do or say. She had fantasized about this moment for so long but she had never thought of how she would react. She just stared at him for a moment and then decided to make a bold move.

With that, Chloe pushed herself off of the counter. She grabbed his hand, led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She opened his bedroom door and when they were both in, she pushed him against the closed door. She began nuzzling Kristian's neck and slowly undoing the buttons on his tuxedo shirt. He moaned softly and it drove Chloe crazy. She had never wanted something like this so badly. She reacted on instinct and didn't focus on concentrating like she had done with Jimmy. Kristian moved his hands to her waist after his initial shock wore off. Chloe finished with the buttons and pushed his shirt off. She then stood on her tip-toes and kissed Kristian. She pushed her hands up the sides off his undershirt and they broke apart so she could pull it over his head.

Meanwhile, a thousand things were going through Kristian's head. First off, he had waited so long for this and he couldn't believe that it was actually happening. He was finally assured that Chloe felt the same about him and he finally knew what it was like to be loved in return. Chloe pushed her hands over his abs and chest and then down his arms.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," she breathed.

"I think I have an idea," he said.

She then undid his pants and they dropped to his bare feet. He stood before her half-naked for the first time, well, sober that is. She pressed her body against his and felt his excitement. She then released the clasp of her dress behind her neck and it slid down her body to the floor. Kristian forgot how to breathe once more. He kissed her and they both began stumbling over to the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was over, they laid there breathless.

"Oh my god, K," Chloe said, "from now on when people ask, I'm going to tell them that you were my first." Chloe then climbed on top of him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What do you mean? Jimmy was your first," Kristian replied.

She lifted her chin to rest it on his chest and looked him in the eye and said, "that may be true, but you were my _first_."

"Ohhhh," he said laughing, "well, in that case, I'm proud to be your _first_."

Kristian ran his hand through her hair and she smiled in return. They laid there just listening to each other breathing until they fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian woke up when he felt Chloe climb off of him. She grabbed a sheet, wrapped it around her body and left the room. He guessed that she was going to the other bedroom where she kept some of her clothes and such. He got up, put some boxers on and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Chloe bounded into the bathroom and hugged his back. He closed his eyes and she whispered in his ear, "I'm getting in the shower...care to join?" When she moved her hands down to play with the hem of his boxers, Kristian choked on his toothpaste and then smiled at her in the mirror.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe walked into the Planet with a huge grin on her face and sat at her desk. Lois came up and said, "you look...I don't know, but different. I'm guessing last night went well."

Chloe laughed and said, "oh, it did, _believe me_." With that, Lois flashed her a grin and grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her out of the chair. She led her over to the empty copy room, stepped in and locked the door behind them.

"What's this about?" Chloe questioned.

Lois grinned and said, "_details_."

"Well, we went back to the house after we left you and Clark. I was sitting on the counter and he walked over to me. I ran my hand along his scar and he...he just...told me what I do to him and that he loved me," Chloe said happily.

"It's about freaking time," Lois said, "I was about to threaten him if he didn't tell you soon."

"Wait, you knew? For how long?"

"I kn...it doesn't matter. So tell me what happened after that," Lois replied.

"He kissed me. I kissed back and when we pulled apart for air, I couldn't find the words to say. Everything he told me would be what I would tell him. So then he said, 'you don't have to say anything, just _show_ me," Chloe said.

"And...?" Replied Lois impatiently.

"I led him up to his bedroom and we...had sex. Twice, in fact, again in the shower this morning," Chloe said.

Lois stood there for a second and then hugged her cousin. "Oh, Chloe, that's great. I think. But tell me, was it _good_?"

"A-MAZING," Chloe said while emphasizing with her hands.

"Now tell me something else, is he big?" Lois asked while pulling out her cell phone.

"Lois!"

"I'm just curious! Show me with your hands," Lois replied.

"All right," Chloe said while showing her.

Lois nodded and said, "that's what I thought. You're a very lucky girl."

"Who are you calling?" Chloe asked.

"Clark, I have to tell him the news," Lois replied. Chloe grabbed the phone from her and pressed the end button.

"What are you doing?" Lois questioned.

"Clark will freak out, we both know that. He'll tell me that Kristian is bad news and I'll end up hurt because of the games that Lex is playing with him," Chloe said. Lois nodded in agreement and they walked out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kristian was watching tv when he heard the doorbell ring. He yelled that it was open and Clark came in and joined him on the couch.

"Something wrong, Clark? You look nervous or something," Kristian stated.

"I have to tell you something," Clark said.

"Me too. Chloe and I are finally together...I think," Kristian said.

Clark smiled and said, "that's great. I'm happy that the both of you are happy. But I have some bad news, Kristian. Lex is the one responsible for those e-mails and threats."

"How did you know about that?"

Clark laughed and said, "Chloe."

Kristian smiled, looked down at the floor and said, "that's my girl--always knowing everything."

"Last night at the ball, Lex was watching you two scrupulously. I saw him walk over to the fire alarm, never taking his eyes off of you and right as you and Chloe were about to kiss, he pulled it. I think he's trying to get your stocks so he can take over your father's company."

"I know," Kristian said, "but I didn't know that he was the one who pulled the alarm, and you're telling me that it was because Chloe and I were about to kiss?"

"Yeah," Clark replied.

"I think I'm going to go have a chat with Mr. Luthor," Kristian stated.

"I'll go with you," Clark said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian called Chloe when he and Clark were pulling into the drive of the Luthor's mansion and left her a voicemail telling her that he knew and that he was going to talk to Lex.

They entered the study where Lex was sitting behind his desk.

"Have a seat, gentlemen," Lex said while folding his copy of the Daily Planet. "Kristian Shane, I don't think I've had the opportunity to talk to you since we were young."

"Yeah, _opportunity_," Kristian said.

"I can tell that you're a little upset. What's the problem, boys?" Lex stated.

"Mr. Luthor, I know what you're doing. The e-mails, the threats and maybe even my parent's accident. But I have a question, why would you pull the fire alarm at a Charity Ball?" Kristian asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lex said in a monotone voice.

"Listen, Luthor, I know you're trying to get my stocks. Well, I have news for you. Those stocks aren't going anywhere until I sell them to my brother," Kristian said.

"I'm offended, Mr. Shane, that you would think that," Lex replied.

"Cut the crap. You've bought out every possible piece of Shane Enterprises that Andrew and I don't own," Kristian shot back.

"I suggest that you leave my office, Mr. Shane, before you're escorted out," Lex said calmly.

Lex walked over to his brandy counter and started pouring a glass. Kristian stood up and said, "you're nothing more than a corporate tyrant trying to take over the world."

Lex turned and said, "right, and you're just the millionaire's son who's fucking the prom queen."

Kristian punched him in the face and Lex tackled him in return. Kristian turned him over and hit him again. Clark intervened and pulled them apart. Clark grabbed Kristian's shoulders and led him out of the manor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way back to Metropolis, Chloe called after she heard the message. Clark listened in on the conversation.

"_How did it go?"_ Chloe asked.

"I'll tell you about it later," Kristian replied.

"_All right, but spare no details_," Chloe said.

"Mmmkay. I say that since it's Saturday that we have a Chinese take-out night," he stated.

"_That's sounds wonderful, K," _Chloe said.

"Okay, but I have to go. Meet me at the house in a half an hour?"

"_Sure. And K,_" Chloe said, "_I love you."_

Clark was shocked. He didn't know their relationship was this serious. He thought back to all the chances that he had lost with Chloe and continued to listen.

"I love you, too, Chlo'," Kristian said while closing his phone.

"Wow, Kristian, I had no idea that you and Chloe were...that serious," Clark said.

"I've been in love with her since the day I came back and saw her. I had a crush on her when we were twelve, but when I saw her that day, I couldn't breathe. It felt like my heart stopped and I couldn't think. Chloe's amazing. I can't imagine my life without her. Last night when we got home, I told her everything," Kristian said.

"And I'm guessing it went well?"

"_Very_ well," Kristian said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian pulled into his driveway after dropping Clark off at Lana's dorm and saw Chloe's little Bug. He walked into the house where Chloe met him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer.

"It's been an hour. I was worried sick," Chloe said jokingly.

"Yeah, Clark and I had some interesting talks so I was a little distracted and then I took him over to your dorm so he could talk to Lana," he replied.

"You didn't tell him about last night, did you?" Chloe asked.

"Somewhat and definitely with no details," Kristian said.

"Okay," Chloe said while pulling him in for a kiss. They stood there for almost two minutes when the doorbell rang. "I took the liberty of ordering the Chinese. Now I'm wishing I'd waited a few more minutes."

Kristian laughed, walked over to the door and paid the delivery guy and took the food. He started walking up to his bedroom and Chloe followed. They sat on his bed eating and making fun of the reality show that they were watching.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** **I thought this chapter turned out pretty well. I toned down the sex scene because I didn't want to offend anyone. But if you would like, I wouldn't mind posting an alternate chapter with more details...just let me know somehow.**


	6. Leaving Through the Window

**Author's Note: **New chapter, new surprises...I hope.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such. I also don't own Something Corporate...although I wish I did.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go. Coldblueblood, I really appreciate your reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_"You didn't tell him about last night, did you?" Chloe asked._

_"Somewhat and definitely with no details," Kristian said._

_"Okay," Chloe said while pulling him in for a kiss. They stood there for almost two minutes when the doorbell rang. "I took the liberty of ordering the Chinese. Now I'm wishing I'd waited a few more minutes."_

_Kristian laughed, walked over to the door and paid the delivery guy and took the food. He started walking up to his bedroom and Chloe followed. They sat on his bed eating and making fun of the reality show that they were watching._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you planning on telling me what happened today?" Chloe asked while playing with her fried rice.

"Yeah, sorry. It slipped my mind, I was a little distracted by this amazing show," Kristian said. "Well, Clark and I went over there. We were sitting in his study and I told Lex that I knew what he was doing. He suggested that we leave before we were escorted out. I stood up and said, 'you're just a corporate tyrant trying to take over the world.'"

"And what did he say to that?" Chloe questioned.

"Well, are you sure you want to know?" Kristian asked. Chloe nodded yes and he said, "he said, 'right, and you're the millionaire's son who's fucking the prom queen.'"

Kristian looked at Chloe and she seemed a little hurt. She never thought that Lex would refer to her that way. Kristian grabbed her hand. He then put all the food on the nightstand and then laid Chloe down. He moved on top of her, brushed her cheek with his fingers and said, "you know that you're more than just the 'prom queen,' Chlo'. I would say that I love you more than anything, but words can't describe I feel about you. You know that I'd give the world to you if I could. I want you to know that I'd give up everything to be with you if I had to. I love you, Chloe. Don't ever forget that."

Chloe nodded and moved her hand to his face. She pulled him into a kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and he began kissing her neck. Shivers ran through her spine, the hair on the back of her neck stood and his touch was sending her body into overdrive. He lifted her up, took off her blouse and she continued to run her fingers though his hair. Her other hand was roaming over his body. She could tell that he loved it by the way his breath caught and the way he moaned. He began kissing down her chest. Chloe's cell phone rang and Kristian ignored it. He knew that Chloe was always supposed to answer her phone because of the Planet and such. If she didn't, they would figure that something was wrong. It was Lois and she answered it. She didn't pay attention to what she was saying because Kristian had moved down to her stomach. She tried to contain her own moans. When she hissed slighty, Lois knew something was up.

Finally, when Chloe remembered how to speak, she told Lois that she couldn't talk and hung up. She threw her phone down to the end of the bed and pushed Kristian onto his back. She straddled him and he sat up to take his shirt off. When he was done, Chloe pushed him back down and kissed him. She ran her hands all over his bare chest and he moaned her name. That drove Chloe crazy. She pulled away from his lips and said, "I never did have the chance to tell you how I feel." She brushed her hand over his nipple and he gripped her tighter in return.

"But honestly, I can't describe what you do to me. I've never been more comfortable with anyone else. It's like...we're natural. Like it shouldn't be any other way. I think about you constantly. In everything I do I wonder what you'll think. When I get dressed in the morning, I wonder what you'll think of what I'm wearing. I find myself wondering what you think all the time. I wondered how you felt about me. How you tasted, how it would feel making love to you. Everytime you looked me in the eye, I wished and hoped that you felt the same. I've _never_ felt like this. And all those years that I thought I was in love with Clark...I finally realized that I was just afraid of losing my best friend. I thought I knew what love was and how it felt, but I didn't truly know until I saw you in the Planet that one day. It hit me like a Mack truck. I didn't believe it at first. I thought I was just setting myself up for another letdown. I thought that a guy like you--gorgeous, amazing, smart, funny, everything--would never want me.

"I'm still wondering if this is just a dream. That I'll wake up tomorrow next to you, still holding back that desire to wrap my arms around you and kiss you and tell you how I feel and...just be with you. But the way you are with me, it just made me imagine that you could possibly feel the same. I always hoped that the spark between us would just ignite a fire one day. Being around you has changed me in more ways than I can count. I truly do love you more than anything. I can't ever imagine being with another man. That night I went out with Trey...I was just trying to see how you would react, I guess. And when everything happened, I felt terrible. I thought that you would never speak to me again," she said while Kristian played with her hair.

She kissed him again and just fell into him. He reached around her back and released the clasp of her bra. She tugged on his shorts and he lifted his waist so she could pull them off. She gripped him through his boxers and he moaned into her mouth. Chloe climbed off of him, stood up and pulled off her jeans and panties. She stood before him completely naked and she didn't feel vulnerable. She watched him trace his eyes up and down her body and then she straddled him again. She moved her hips against his excitement. The face he made was enough for Chloe to see that he enjoyed it. She kissed down his chest and over his abdomen.

Chloe then pulled off his boxers and threw them somewhere to the right of her. She looked up at him and could tell that she was doing something incredible to him, which sent a shock throughout her body. She gripped him and began stroking. He started to slowly buck into her hand. He was trying to speak but he just couldn't form words. When Chloe took him into her mouth, he almost lost it. He ran her fingers through her hair and lifted his hips to meet her mouth. When Chloe couldn't take her excitement any longer, she moved up to kiss him again and guided him into her. Kristian didn't try to hide the way it felt. He said/moaned her name and his hands found her hips and once again, he lifted his hips to meet her thrusts. He ran his hands over her stomach and breasts. The angle she created when she leaned into to kiss him and the way he touched her was more than enough to send her over the egde. When she said his name, or at least something that sounded like it, and felt her coming around him, he lost it. Chloe collapsed on top of him and buried her face into his neck. They were both breathing hard and their slick bodies ground against each other when they inhaled.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze and he said, "promise me that you'll never leave."

She buried her face into his neck again and whispered, "I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe woke up and looked at her cell phone. They were ten minutes late for their Chemistry class so she shook Kristian awake. She climbed off of him and laughed.

"What?" Kristian asked.

"We're late!" Chloe said, still laughing and trying to find her clothes. Kristian started laughing, too, but he just laid there staring at her. She opened his closet, pulled out an outfit for him and threw it on the bed. "I'm going to go change," she said while running out of the room. Kristian sat up and looked at the clothes. He couldn't help but think about the past two nights. He felt amazing. He felt alive. He felt that everything had finally fallen into place and his life was now complete. He smiled broadly because everything that he had wished for had come true and he couldn't even describe the feeling even in his own mind. Chloe Sullivan loved him as much as he loved her. He finally knew what Chloe Sullivan felt like. He knew what she tasted like. He knew her touch. He finally got up and dressed. He had just finished brushing his teeth when Chloe walked into the bathroom and kissed him on the cheek.

She looked amazing as always. She wore a black and white striped button up shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage and tight-fitting jeans. "Of course," he said while they walked out into the bedroom. Kristian grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. He kissed her gently and said, "this is finally real, isn't it?"

Chloe pinched him and when he winced she said, "I guess it finally is." She kissed him again and they headed out to the garage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They tried to quietly sneak into the classroom but the professor caught them.

"Mr. Shane, Ms. Sullivan, finally taking the time out of your day to join us?" he asked.

They sat down and Kristian replied, "my car broke down." He regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Don't be foolish, Mr. Shane," the professor replied, "I know you have many. But I'll let it slide this time, which means don't let it happen again."

Chloe and Kristian nodded and the professor continued with his lesson. They were both trying not to laugh when Kristian grabbed Chloe's hand underneath the winding desk. She looked at him and mouthed, "_good one."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Few Months Later, in the Summer**_

Chloe had been living back at home and she often found it hard to sleep without Kristian there. She'd only been there for two weeks, but she and Kristian were still together all the time. It was nice to be back in Smallville because she was able to spend more time with Clark, Lois, and Lana. She had been convinced to take a slight break from the Planet for the summer and though she missed it some, it felt good to not have many responsibilities.

She laid in her bed going over the past few months in her head. It was almost like a dream. Out of nowhere, her Prince Charming came and rescued her. She grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand to call Kristian. It was late but he always answered.

"_Hey babe,"_ he said when he answered.

"Hey," Chloe replied.

"_Can't sleep?" _Kristian asked.

"Nope. What are you doing?" Chloe said.

_"I'm driving,"_ Kristian responded.

"Why?"

"_Because I can't sleep."_

"Hmm, I guess we're in the same boat then."

_"Always are, Chlo'."_

Meanwhile, Kristian parked his Range Rover on the side of the road and got out.

"Where are you at? I heard the door shut," Chloe said.

"_Gas station."_

"I see. I'm wearing the shirt you left here. It smells like you and I love it," she stated.

_"I'm wearing yours, too," _Kristian joked, "_I hope I don't get beat up." _ Kristian silently moved along in the grass staring at his destination. They kept talking and Chloe heard her window opening. She turned over and saw Kristian climbing through.

"Oh my God, K," she said, "you scared the crap out of me."

"I tried," he said. He sat at the edge of the bed and took his shoes, jeans, and shirt off. He laid down beside her and kissed her head. Chloe tucked her body against his and she hit him in the arm.

"What?" Kristian said, faking his innocence.

"You know you could have just called and I would've let you in through the _front door_," Chloe said.

"Chloe, you know that the window is just _so much_ cooler than the front door. Front doors are overrated. And, it's not my fault you didn't lock it."

They laid there talking until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe Sullivan woke up to his cell phone ringing at 4 A.M. The voice on the other line, Andrew Shane himself, told him that he'd been promoted to be the district manager for the European side of Shane Enterprises, located in Germany. Gabe sat in silence for a moment and then agreed. Chloe and Lana were in college now and if he left the house for them, he was sure that they could take care of themselves. Andrew congratulated him and they both hung up. Gabe tried to go back to sleep but couldn't.

He decided to check on Chloe. He got up and walked down the hall to her room. When he opened the door, he saw Chloe wrapped up in Kristian. He knew that she'd been having trouble sleeping. He didn't mind that he was here, but he did slightly mind that Kristian was in his boxers. That just made him uncomfortable. But he knew that Chloe was now a woman and he was glad she'd found the man that she would probably spend the rest of her life with. He smiled and made his way back to his own room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe woke up when she heard Gabe yelling that breakfast was ready. She poked Kristian in the stomach and he woke up.

"I guess it's time for me to leave," he said.

"Yeah, my dad's up," she replied. Kristian rolled on top of her and kissed her. He whispered, "I love you," and then got up. He put his clothes on and Chloe watched him lovingly. He was standing on one foot trying to put his shoe on and also trying to keep his balance. He lost the battle and fell to the floor. He shot up quickly and looked around. Chloe laughed at him and he just smiled sarcastically.

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "'Leaving Through the Window,' eh?"

"You know I love that album, so I thought I'd act it out," Kristian said.

"Yes, because 'Something Corporate is the greatest band ever!'" Chloe said while laughing.

"Are you mocking me? Something Corporate _is_ the greatest band ever! Oh, you just wait, babe. I'll be back in two hours," he said while stepping on the window and onto the trellis that he had climbed the night before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe delivered the news over breakfast. Chloe and Lana both looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Chloe was speechless. Her father was moving halfway across the world. She was excited for him but she was confused on what she should feel about him leaving. Lana congratulated him and then Gabe looked at Chloe.

"What do you think, hun?" Gabe asked.

"I, uh, congratulations, daddy," she said smiling.

"Thanks, Chlo'. All right, I decided that I'm leaving the house for you two and I'll be sure to have someone stop by and stock the fridge every week, okay? And no parties, girls," Gabe said with a mock stern look on his face.

"Well, actually, Clark and I are looking for a place," Lana said.

"Really? Oh, well that's nice, kiddo. So I guess it'll just be you, then," Gabe said while looking over at Chloe.

"I guess so, but I'm not sure how I feel about staying in a large empty house," Chloe said.

"I know, hun. Maybe I could sell it and then give you some money to buy an apartment in Metropolis," he said.

"I'll think about it," Chloe said while taking her plate to the sink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kristian came over, they sat on the couch watching a movie. Chloe told Kristian the deal about her father being moved to Germany and Lana moving out.

"I'm not sure I want to stay in this big, empty house." She then laid out on the couch and put her head in Kristian's lap. "My dad said that he could sell it and buy me an apartment in Metropolis."

"_Or, _you could stay with me during the week and come back here for the weekends," Kristian said while running his fingers through her hair.

Chloe looked at him and said, "that sounds great, K."

"I always do," he replied. Chloe nodded in return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One Month Later, a Small Cafe in Metropolis**_

Chloe sat in a booth with Lois and Clark waiting for Kristian. He had to go to some meeting with his brother to discuss some things and he told her that he might be late for their weekly lunch date with Lois, Clark, and sometimes Lana. Since she'd been staying with him, they'd only become closer. Chloe knew that she couldn't live the rest of her life without him. Lois and Clark were arguing about something but Chloe zoned out. She sat facing the window while Clark and Lois faced her. She saw Kristian pull his brand new Supercharged Range Rover into an open spot along the sidewalk across the street from the cafe. He'd given his last one to Lois after she totaled her Fusion.

Kristian sat in his SUV and tried to organize the papers that had fallen out of his portfolio. He looked up in his side mirror and saw a large black truck. Something about it made him keep watching and when he realized what was about to happen, it was too late to move. The truck's left side slammed into his Rover, completely demolishing the right side. It was more than just a side swipe, it was a side collision. Glass shattered in Kristian's face and when he looked up, the truck was gone. He just sat there in complete shock.

Chloe watched in horror as the truck slammed into his vehicle. Clark looked at her and when he saw her espression, he turned only to see Kristian's demolished Range Rover. Chloe got up and ran out of the cafe. Lois and Clark followed. When Kristian's initial shock wore off, he looked over at the street and saw Chloe, followed by Clark and Lois, running toward his vehicle. He tried to open his door, but it was stuck against the crushed metal that used to be the front fender and the rear door. He turned around in his seat and kicked it with both legs. It only budged slightly so he did it again. This time it gave way and flew open. Lois was on her cell phone. '911,' Kristian guessed in his mind. He stepped out and Chloe looked up and down his body for injuries. His cheek and arm were bleeding from the glass, but he didn't care. He pulled Chloe into his chest.

Then, as if it were in slow motion, he saw a silver Porshe slowly drive by. Lex looked at him and winked, but that wasn't all that unnerved him. He could have sworn that the woman in the passenger seat was the girl he never wanted to see again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Things will go down between Lex and Kristian soon, and I think something might happen between Clark and Lois.**


	7. Unexpected Reunions

**Author's Note: **New chapter, new surprises...I hope.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go. Coldblueblood, I really appreciate your reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_Chloe watched in horror as the truck slammed into his vehicle. Clark looked at her and when he saw her espression, he turned only to see Kristian's demolished Range Rover. Chloe got up and ran out of the cafe. Lois and Clark followed. When Kristian's initial shock wore off, he looked over at the street and saw Chloe, followed by Clark and Lois, running toward his vehicle. He tried to open his door, but it was stuck against the crushed metal that used to be the front fender and the rear door. He turned around in his seat and kicked it with both legs. It only budged slightly so he did it again. This time, it gave way and flew open. Lois was on her cell phone. '911,' Kristian guessed in his mind. He stepped out and Chloe looked up and down his body for injuries. His cheek and arm were bleeding from the glass, but he didn't care. He pulled Chloe into his chest. _

_Then, as if it were in slow motion, he saw a silver Porshe slowly drive by. Lex looked at him and winked, but that wasn't all that unnerved him. He could have sworn that the woman in the passenger seat was the girl he never wanted to see again._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He tried not to think about it and only focused on the girl absentmindedly balling up his shirt with her fists. "Chloe? Chloe, it's okay. I'm fine," he whispered in her ear, "we're fine. Honey, relax." He could tell that she was fighting tears, but he couldn't blame her. The threats and incidents had stopped after the day Kristian fought with Lex. They had thought it was over. Chloe was now afraid that things would become more serious like they just had. She knew Lex. If Kristian wasn't careful, he could end up dead.

After talking to the police and making the arrangements for towing, Lois dropped Chloe and Kristian off at the house. Chloe sat on a stool at the island and Kristian leaned on the counter across from her. They sat there quietly staring at each other. Kristian traced his eyes over her face. He looked at her lips and he could feel the sensation of them on his neck. He loved everything that she did, big or small. He loved to see her million watt smile and he even loved the way that she was staring holes through him at the moment. He loved when she wore one of his shirts and when she wore his boxers. He loved Sunday mornings because she would make him breakfast. She always wore a tight camisole top and his sweatpants. No matter how many times she rolled the waist band, they would still cover most of her small feet. He loved seeing her in those because they hung low on her waist, showing every bit of skin that he wanted to see.

He loved weekdays because they always sat around lazily just talking or doing random things, like having water fights in the pool or wrestling (Kristian let her beat him up, of course) or taking naps on the couch just to have a reason to be close. She wore his boxers all the time and she rolled the waistband so they hung low too. Kristian never admitted it, but she knew that him seeing her bare skin was the biggest turn on for him. He always walked around shirtless and he found every way to make her skin rub against his. She never admitted it, but that was her biggest turn on.

Kristian's thoughts were cut off when Chloe asked, "what set him off this time?"

"I don't know. He probably knew that I had a meeting with Andrew this morning," Kristian replied.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, Chloe," Kristian said. He hardly ever called her by her whole name, unless he was introducing her. Chloe knew that too, so she knew something was wrong.

"Kristian, if there's someone you should be honest with, it's me," she said, "what's going on?"

"An unknown number keeps calling my cell phone. Things like this keep happening, Chlo', I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay, _Clark,_ don't pull that card on me. I'm scared for you, K, I just want to know what the hell is really going on," she bit back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Luthor mansion, Lex sat at his desk playing with a pencil. His latest flavor-of-the-week sat by the fireplace reading a magazine. Lex would get those stocks whether Shane liked it or not. He knew what would make him cave and he also knew that according to Andrew Shane, Sr.'s will, Kristian was supposed to wait until Andrew, Jr. had the company completely stabilized. That would be at least two years from now. But he knew Kristian's weakness. He thought about the petite blonde and smiled. 'He has to see this coming,' he thought.

The girl closed her magazine and said, "what are you planning on doing to him?"

"Just going to scare him, dear."

"Be careful, Lex, he's more agile than you think," she said.

"Don't worry honey, I won't be careless," Lex replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't sell those stocks until I have Andrew's permission," Kristian said, "he's being pressured to take the company public, and that's not what my dad wanted. My dad left a private will for Andrew and I. There are certain things I can't say, Chlo'. This is mostly a waiting game."

"Does Andrew know about everything?" Chloe questioned.

"No. He's under enough pressure and I don't want to worry him more than he already is. I can take care of this," he replied.

"He won't stop until he gets those stocks, even if it means killing you," Chloe said, "I know Lex. He doesn't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Corporate tyrants don't scare me, Chlo'."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I want you to bug his vehicle and then demolish hers," Lex said before hanging up.

"Is it okay if I take the Porshe? I have some errands to run," his new girlfriend said while walking into the library.

"Go ahead, just don't be home too late," Lex said with a wink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I'm scared for you," Chloe said. Kristian walked around the counter and she hopped off her stool. They embraced and Kristian rested his chin on her head. The light coconut/mango smell of her shampoo always eased his mind for some reason.

"I can handle this, babe. And if it turns out I can't, then I'll tell Andrew and the police," he said reassuringly. Chloe pulled away from his chest and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. They pulled away when Kristian's cell phone rang. "It's that unknown number again."

"Let me answer it," Chloe said. Kristian shot her an okay-but-be-careful look and she took his phone from his hand. He'd never answered the calls because he only answers for his friends and family.

"Hello?"

_"Is Kristian there?"_ The voice asked.

Chloe mouthed, "it's a girl," to Kristian and then said, "who's asking?"

_"Who is this?"_

"Kristian's _girlfriend_," Chloe said into the receiver.

"_Oh...well, I'd like to speak with Kristian,"_ the girl said.

"And I'd like to know who this is," Chloe said before she heard the familiar click of a cell phone shutting. "It was a girl, she wanted to talk to you. She wouldn't tell me her name."

"Hmm...odd. I liked the snarky emphasis you put on 'girlfriend,' but I personally prefer Chloe," he said jokingly. Chloe walked over the sink and grabbed the sprayer. She turned on the faucet and turned to Kristian.

"Wanna go?"

"Bring it on," he said. Chloe squeezed the sprayer and soaked his shirt. Kristian grabbed Chloe and picked her up. She let go of the sprayer when he settled her at his eye level. He kissed her and gently let her feet meet the floor. Chloe pulled off his wet shirt and he sat her on the counter. Their kiss deepened and Chloe took off his belt. The doorbell rang and they both shot eachother disappointed looks. Kristian started to walk toward the door and Chloe grabbed his hand. "Be careful babe," she said. Kristian nodded and continued walking to the door. Chloe moved behind the kitchen wall so she could not be seen but still hear. He opened the door and he froze. Chloe couldn't see what was going on so she listened.

"Hey," a female voice said.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe heard Kristian say.

"I wanted to see you. You have certainly been working out," the girl answered looking at his bare chest.

"Too bad that doesn't go both ways," he said.

"I'm sorry, Kristian. I mean, for the things I did. I never loved him. I just wanted the things that you didn't want," she replied.

"Like sex? Money? Fast cars and flashy clothes?"

"I wanted you. I always felt that you were hiding something from me. And when we made love, it was like you felt that it was forced," she said.

"It was," Kristian simply replied.

By now, Chloe figured out who she was. She wasn't sure if he was still aware that she was listening, but she wasn't going to let him know.

"Amanda, what are you really doing here?"

"I love you, Kristian. It took you being away for me to realize that. I made some mistakes and I'm sorry. I want you to know it will never happen again," she answered. "Don't you at least miss me? Don't you love me?"

"This may hurt, Amanda, the truth always does. I never loved you. There's a fine line between love and infatuation. We were together because you wanted the rich quarterback to show off to your girlfriends and I was just trying to figure out what I wanted. I settled with you. Big mistake on my part," he shot back.

"Why are you so bitter?" Amanda asked.

"_Why am I so bitter?_ I caught you in bed with my best friend! That's grounds for bitterness, don't ya think?"

"Kristian, it was the biggest mistake I ever made. If I could go back, I would change so many things," she said while staring at the ground.

"Yes, well, you can't go back. _I_ don't _want _to go back, I'm _much_ happier now. Amanda, you did what you did. You can't go back. I suggest you start living in the present. I'm sorry for being such an ass but it's what you deserve. I gave you everything and you were never satisfied and you always took me for advantage," Kristian said.

"What about her? Do you buy her 'fast cars and flashy clothes?' Do you honestly _love _her?"

"Amanda, this is exactly what I'm talking about. And Chloe? I love her _more than anything. _I'd do anything for her. I'd die for her. I'm going to marry her someday. She's going to bear my children. She doesn't want my money, she wants _me_," Kristian shot back.

Chloe froze. She didn't know how many times she had heard him speak those words to her, but it hit her harder this time for some reason. She didn't know if it was because he was telling Amanda those things or just someone in general. It just seemed more real now.

Amanda sighed and said, "Kristian, be honest with me. Is she half of what I am? Can she _satisfy_ you like I can? Is she as beautiful as I am? Is she--"

Kristian cut her off with, "She's ten times what you are. She satisfies me like you never could. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Stop being ridiculous, Amanda."

"Can I meet her?"

"I don't know if she wants to meet you," Kristian said. He turned when he felt a small hand on his back. Chloe stared at him and then turned to Amanda. Chloe wasn't shocked at the fact that she was beautiful, but she was too tan and a tad too skinny. It was weird to see the girl that took all of Kristian's firsts--first 'love,' first kiss, first--...she didn't even want to finish that.

"I'm Amanda," she said while putting out her hand.

Chloe shook it and said, "I'm the girl who just heard everything you said." She smiled nicely and Kristian pulled her into his side.

"I--um--you're a lucky girl," Amanda said unenthusiatically.

"I am," Chloe said bitterly. Kristian looked down at her and squeezed her side a little harder.

"I can clearly see now that he's moved on. It was nice seeing you again, Kristian," Amanda said while turning her back and striding down the walk way.

Chloe shut the door and Kristian sighed heavily. Chloe looked at him and said, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

"How is that you always know what I'm thinking? Are you a meteor freak? That's quite the secret, Chlo'," Kristian joked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Everything In Transit

**Author's Note: **New chapter, new surprises...I hope.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go. To everyone who reviewed, thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_"I--um--you're a lucky girl," Amanda said unenthusiatically._

_"I am," Chloe said bitterly. Kristian looked down at her and squeezed her side a little harder._

_"I can clearly see now that he's moved on. It was nice seeing you again, Kristian," Amanda said while turning her back and striding down the walk way._

_Chloe shut the door and Kristian sighed heavily. Chloe looked at him and said, "you have nothing to be sorry about."_

_"How is that you always know what I'm thinking? Are you a meteor freak? That's quite the secret, Chlo'," Kristian joked._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Since Lex was going to be in board meetings all day, Amanda walked around his study. She poured herself a glass of scotch and then walked over to the cd player. She took the cd in her hand, Copeland's 'In Motion,' and placed it in the high tech device. She skipped ahead to track three and pressed repeat. She then walked over to a couch, laid down and closed her eyes. This song always hit a little too close to home.

_"Hey Amanda, where'd you find these crazy boys this time?_

_They say you're pretty but you don't think they're right._

_Hey Amanda, while you're staring at your telephone tonight, _

_do you feel like turning it off, turning off all the lights?_

_Pin your wings down,_

_if it's over now._

_Pin your wings down,_

_just take a chance somehow._

_Hey Amanda, who just threw your heart away this time?_

_And when you're crying on your bed, does he help keep you alive?_

_Pin your wings down,_

_if it's over now._

_Pin your wings down,_

_just take a chance somehow._

_I'll take the blame if you take me home now,_

_'cause there's no place left for you to trust in all this pain._

_And you know that when it rains in this town, I get washed away_

_without a sound._

_So pin my wings down._

_If it's over _

_If it's over now_

_Pin your wings down_

_If it's over now._

_Pin your wings down_

_just take a chance somehow..."_

She drifted to sleep and when she woke up, she had nothing to do so she grabbed a set of Lex's keys and headed out. She drove around for a while and then she saw the Talon. She pulled into a space and stepped out of the vehicle. Despite her image, she wasn't as conceited as she acted. At first, it was a face she put on to please her snotty mother and sooner or later, it just became what she always did. 'I should have been an actress,' she thought while opening the Talon's door. She walked to the counter and ordered a French vanilla coffee from the petite brunette working at the counter.

She was on her way out when she saw him. He was sitting in a corner booth reading the Daily Planet and sipping his coffee. She didn't want to walk over there, but her legs moved anyway. She slipped into the booth across from him and he set down his paper.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Kristian said. She noted that he didn't seem angry that she was here.

"I saw you on my way out and I thought I'd apologize for yesterday. I was jealous and I reverted back to my high school self. You know how I am," she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I do. It's okay, it happens," he said, somewhat trying to comfort her.

"Where's Chloe?" Amanda asked.

"She's out with my best friend," Kristian said. Amanda winced and Kristian realized what he had said. "I didn't mean it like that, sorry. She's out with Clark, my best friend, doing some investigation on a story they're working on."

"Oh. I usually read her articles, she's an amazing reporter," Amanda said honestly.

"She's just amazing overall," Kristian said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you Kristian, I really am. The things I said yesterday...you know I didn't mean any of it. She's a beautiful girl," she replied.

"It's okay, Amanda. I understand," he said.

"Did you really mean that, though? That you never loved me?"

"Somewhat. I hated your rich-girl-bitch facade. I loved the _real _you," Kristian said, "but you never let that side out when you needed to most. But I love Chloe on an entirely different level."

Amanda nodded and said, "I'm trying to move away from that. I've grown up, Kristian. Being on my own made me realize that money and expensive things aren't the base of a happy life," she said, " I'm different now."

"I can tell, I saw right through you yesterday. I think you underestimate how well I know you," he said.

She laughed and said, "Lex is only with me to get to you."

"I know."

"But I'm only with Lex to help you," she finished. "I know the things that he's going to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois walked out of her apartment and down the steps. She grabbed an apron and walked behind the counter. After Lana finished with a customer, she walked over to Lois and said, "who's the girl with Kristian?"

Lois turned around and froze. It was _Amanda_. She watched as she slid her hand on top of Kristian's and noted that he hesitated pulling it away. She kept watching and her temper flared. She should have walked over there and given them both a piece of her mind, but she pulled out her cell phone instead and called Chloe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling Kristian everything, she told him that she was tranferring to Met U in the fall. Kristian wasn't sure if he should be glad or not. Out of nowhere, his first love walked back into his life and he was confused. Not confused in the sense that he wanted her back or anything, just confused on whether or not he should have a friendship with her. Chloe was still good friends with Clark but he never worried. He trusted her and she trusted him. They loved each other and no one could ever change that.

"I'm confused, Amanda," he said finally, "on whether or not a friendship with you is a good idea."

"You can trust me, Kristian, I won't try anything funny," she said. "Tell Chloe I'm sorry." With that, she stood up and walked away. Kristian sat there staring at the table unintentionally thinking back to their relationship.

_They were sitting in his huge back yard leaning against the farthest side of the fence. Kristian's back was against the fence and Amanda's back was against his chest. He rested his chin on her head and relished in the smell of her shampoo. He grabbed her hands and she entwined her fingers in his. _

_"I love you, Kristian," Amanda said while closing her eyes and just feeling his chest move and his heart beat. It took him by surprise, but he was happy. They'd been together for over seven months, which was an eternity at their school. It was a private school where everyone knew everyone else's business. The athletes were recruited and the girls all had rich daddies._

_"I love you, too," he said. She turned around and straddled him. They kissed and Amanda took off her shirt. They'd done things before, but somehow they both knew that today was going to be different. He moved his hands up her sides and across her stomach. He broke her gaze with a passionate kiss and moved her gently onto her back on the smooth blanket. He pulled off his shirt and kissed her again. She undid his belt, pulled it out and placed it beside them. They were both breathing hard and shaking with anticipation because they were both virgins._

_After that, football picked up again and so did soccer for Amanda. They hardly had time to spend together and when they did, they were usually exhausted. It took a major toll on their relationship. In the state championship against Smallville High, Kristian tore the rotator cuff in his shoulder. That's where football ended for him. He took it in stride and looked at it as an opportunity to finally branch out, but he and Amanda's relationship still felt strained. They decided on the same college since Amanda wasn't going to play soccer, but their relationship never grew and that's when Kristian found out. _

_After almost a year and a half relationship, he left without a word. He didn't tell her where he was going or what he was doing. That's where it ended. _

He did love Amanda, but not like he loves Chloe. His love for Amanda was out of appreciation. They were more friends than, say, soulmates. His love for Chloe felt so much different. It was deep, strong and resilient. Everything felt right with Chloe.

Lois sat herself down across from him and said, "what's the deal, Granville? Are you two-timing my cousin? I just might have to kill you if so."

"We were just talking, Lo," he said, "take it easy."

"About what? What the hell is she even doing here?"

"About Lex. She's seeing him. She was just warning me about the things he has planned," he replied.

"Okay, Kristian, but if I find out it's something else, I'm going to make you a grande latte and shove it where the sun don't shine," she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Lois, you know me better than that," he said, "I love Chloe more than anything. No one will ever be able change that. You know that, too."

"Well, you might want to tell Chloe that," Lois said eyeing the door, "because I might have called her." Chloe and Clark walked over to the booth. Chloe sat by Lois and Clark, looking surprised by Chloe's choice of seating, took the seat next to Kristian. Chloe just stared at Kristian. He could tell she wasn't mad, just bothered by the situation.

Lois looked at Clark and he looked back. They both nodded and Lois said, "I'd love to stay and chat, but someone has to work around here."

"Yeah, I...uh...have to go help my mom. I'll see you guys later," Clark said while getting out of the booth. Chloe stood up to let Lois out and Kristian followed Clark out of the booth. Chloe continued to stare at him, so he grabbed her hand and led her out to his car. They both got in and remained silent on the way to her house. They had decided to stay there for a while because of the recent events. Kristian parked the SUV next to Chloe's VW, turned off the ignition and looked over at Chloe. He moved the hair out of her face but she still stared at the floor and remained silent. Kristian opened his door and stepped out. He walked around and opened hers. She looked up at him and didn't move.

"I love you, Chloe," he said. "More than anything."

"I know. I just don't understand why you would talk to her after last night," Chloe said, "and Lois told me that you both looked rather comfortable in your little booth."

Kristian sighed and leaned into the vehicle to face her. "I'm too nice of a guy, you know that. And we weren't 'comfortable' as Lois said, that's just her way of interpreting the situation. Besides, all we talked about was Lex and what he has planned. She's trying to help. She feels terrible about yesterday because that's not who she really is. She didn't know anything about our relationship so she assumed that you meant nothing to me. Chloe, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why would I ruin that?"

Chloe nodded and Kristian moved so she could get out. He didn't let her move far, though. He stood far enough away from the car that Chloe could get out, but she couldn't walk away. His left hand was gripped the roof/door opening and his right hand rested on top of the open door. Chloe's hand found its way to his face and she pulled him down into a kiss. When she pulled away, Kristian backed up, let Chloe out and then closed the door. She was walking toward the door when he ran up from behind and scooped her up. They both laughed and they made their way into the house.

He put her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. She met him with a kiss as he did so and everything around them faded away. They never realized that their cell phones were ringing or that the screen door was knocking against the door frame with the wind. All they felt was their hands roaming and their lips touching. They only cared about the sensations that were running rampant in their bodies. They only saw each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois walked up the loft's steps with and found Clark pacing the floor. Lois took a seat on the couch and Clark looked at her.

"What's up, Smallville?" Lois asked.

"I just realized something," Clark said.

"And that would be?"

"Look at Kristian and Chloe. They truly love each other. They never seem to worry about if the other is cheating on them or what other people think or anything like that. They just trust each other _naturally_. Their relationship is based on honesty, trust and mostly love," Clark said.

"Yeah, and?"

"Lana and I have never been like that," Clark said while turning to face Lois. "I don't think I ever truly loved her."

"I'm guessing Dr. Phil was busy today, huh?"

"Lois, I'm serious. I fell in love with her image--the unattainable girl next door. When I did have her, it was just boring. The chase was over. There wasn't anything to look forward to," Clark replied. He walked over and took the seat next to Lois. "What do you think they're doing now?"

"Kristian and Chloe? Probably having lots of make-up sex," Lois replied.

"I didn't mean for you to be so blunt, Lois, but that's what I want. I want a relationship based on that," Clark said. "I also realized something else today."

"And that is what?" Lois asked.

"How beautiful you are," Clark said. Lois stared at him in complete shock. She was speechless for the first time in her life. "If I did something weird, would you hold it against me?"

Lois finally replied with, "you always do weird things and I never hold it against you. Sometimes."

Clark smiled and kissed her. To his surprise she didn't pull away, even when he moved her onto her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe woke up when she heard something crash outside. The screen door was open, which gave it away. Every single light in the house was off and Kristian was fast asleep. When she heard it again, she shook him awake and said, "I keep hearing something outside."

"Like wha--," Kristian began to say until he heard it. It started to become more repetitive and louder. Kristian put his hand over Chloe's mouth and whispered, "just stay still, babe. Just stay still. Whoever it is clearly doesn't know we're in here." She tightened her grip on him when she heard breaking glass. It happened about four times and then they heard something else, like fabric tearing. Kristian winced when he realized what it was. Someone was doing a number on Chloe's car. He heard the head lights and tail lights break. He wanted so badly to get up and go out there, but he couldn't leave Chloe alone because he didn't know whether it was a ploy to get him out there or not.

Chloe was shaking so Kristian shifted quietly onto his side so he could pull her into his chest. "I'll never let anything happen to you," he whispered in her ear. He held his breath, listened and was met with pure silence. He began to get up but Chloe pulled him back down.

"It's still not safe," she whispered. Kristian grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled his cell phone out of the pocket. He looked at Chloe and gave it to her. She dialed Clark's number and waited for his answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark woke up to his cell phone ringing. He grabbed it off the floor and answered.

"_Clark?" _

"Yeah, Chloe?" He noted that she sounded a little shaken.

"_Something happened. I need you to come over right now and be careful,"_ she said.

"Is Kristian with you?"

"_Yeah, but I don't think it's safe for him,"_ Chloe answered.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said while closing his phone. He turned to Lois and said, "we have to go over to Chloe's."

"Right now?" Lois asked while stretching.

"Yeah, here are your clothes," Clark said with a smile.

Lois reluctantly stood up, began dressing and then said, "what the hell did you do with my bra?"

"It's over there," Clark replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian and Chloe had just finished putting on most of their clothes when they heard Clark's truck pulling into the driveway. Kristian didn't bother finding the rest of clothes so he just stayed in his boxers. Chloe put her jeans on and grabbed a sweatshirt that was lying on the stairs. Kristian flipped on the porch light and walked out. Chloe followed him and what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Her Volkswagon was completely detroyed. It looked like someone took a sledgehammer to it, and someone literally had. Clark and Lois walked around the Bug investigating the damage. Kristian squatted and rested his elbows on his knees. When Chloe walked up beside him, he ran his hands over his face and sighed. Lex was taking this a little too far.

Every window was smashed, including the windshield, the convertible top had been sliced to pieces, each tire was slashed, every light had been broken, the seats were torn apart and when Kristian lifted the hood, every belt and hose had been cut.

"Should I call the police?" Lois asked.

"Not just yet," Clark said while staring at the caved in windshield. "Lex did this, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Kristian said.

"And he left your vehicle completely untouched?" Clark asked.

"I doubt it," Kristian replied. Clark x-rayed Kristian's Envoy and saw some sort of blinking device tucked against the inside of the front panel. He walked over and tore it off. "That's what I thought," Kristian said.

"Tracking device. Lois, call the police. Kristian, when everything's done with, go check you and Chloe into a hotel," Clark said. "Just go some place safe."

"What are you going to do with that?" Chloe asked, nodding toward his hand.

"I'm going to go stick it on one of my cows," Clark said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian opened the door to the hotel's pent house and stepped in. He paid the bus boy and took their luggage off the rack. Chloe walked over to the bedroom and just collapsed onto the bed. She tried to listen to what Kristian was telling Andrew, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. When Kristian was done, Chloe was fast asleep. He stripped down to his boxers and noticed that Chloe was still fully dressed. He knew that she hated sleeping in jeans and such, so he took off her shoes and gently pulled off her jeans. He pulled the covers over her and laid there with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling going over everything that had happened. Chloe stirred slighty, turned over and rested her head on Kristian's chest and draped her arm across his stomach. Kristian absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder and before he knew it, he was sleeping too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Kawatche Caves & Black Trucks

**Author's Note: **New chapter, new surprises...I hope.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go. To everyone who reviewed, thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_Kristian opened the door to the hotel's penthouse and stepped in. He paid the bus boy and took their luggage off the rack. Chloe walked over to the bedroom and just collapsed onto the bed. She tried to listen to what Kristian was telling Andrew, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. When Kristian was done, Chloe was fast asleep. He stripped down to his boxers and noticed that Chloe was still fully dressed. He knew that she hated sleeping in jeans and such, so he took off her shoes and gently pulled off her jeans. He pulled the covers over her and laid there with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling going over everything that had happened. Chloe stirred slighty, turned over and rested her head on Kristian's chest and draped her arm across his stomach. Kristian absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder and before he knew it, he was sleeping too._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lois, about what we did...um..."

"Clark, let's forget it ever happened, okay?" Lois replied. "I won't tell Lana if you don't tell Chloe."

"Gotcha. I guess I really don't have to worry about Lana anymore, do I?" Clark said.

"You gave her up, Smallville," Lois said, "but don't beat yourself up about it."

"Yeah, I know," Clark responded. "It's late. We should be sleeping right now. _You _should be sleeping right now. God knows that I can't handle the wrath of a tired Lois Lane."

"Watch it, Clark," she said while walking over the loft's steps. "I know where you sleep."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chloe woke the next morning, Kristian was gone. His keys weren't on the nightstand like they had been last night. Chloe grabbed her cell phone and pressed his speed dial. She heard his phone ring in another room, so she ended the call. Kristian never left without his cell phone. She climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The shower was dry and the towels were untouched. If he had just left to grab some coffee and food, he would have left a note.

When Chloe found his cell phone, she checked his missed calls. There was nothing out of the ordinary--Clark, Lois, Lana and mostly herself. She then went through his texts and found what she was looking for. '7 AM KAWATCHE CAVES,' it read. Chloe looked at the time--nine o'clock. '_Lex_,' she thought. She dialed Clark's number and when he answered, she told him the situation.

Clark picked her up and they left in the direction of the caves. "Why would he just up and leave? He had to know it was Lex," Clark said.

"Because Kristian likes to think that he can take care of anything on his own," Chloe said. "Kind of like _someone else_ we know. But honestly, I can't believe you talked Lois into letting you take the Rover."

Clark drove the vehicle to the side of the road and said, "I didn't. I can't wait to hear it." They stopped abruptly and surveyed the scene. Kristian's Envoy was nowhere in sight, so he x-rayed the cave. "Oh shit," he said while opening his door.

"What? Clark?" Chloe said while running after him into the cave's entrance. They turned a corner and were stopped dead in their tracks. Kristian was laying on the ground against the far wall--the wall that hid Clark's Kryptonian gateway. Chloe ran over to him and put her head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "He's breathing but his heart rate is out of control," Chloe said. When Kristian suddenly opened his eyes, Chloe wrapped her arms around him and started asking questions.

"I'm fine, Chlo'. Don't worry, I actually feel...great," Kristian said while sitting up.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Kristian replied.

"Let's get you out of here, K," Chloe said while brushing off his back as he stood. "What the hell were you thinking? I woke up alone and I freaked out. I didn't know if Lex has done something to you or if--"

"Chloe, take it easy," Clark said as they walked out of the cave. "Did you drive here?"

"I don't remember," Kristian answered.

"Well, I'm going to go take a look around to see if I can find your car," Clark said. "Why don't guys go up to the road and talk."

They nodded and Kristian slipped his left hand into Chloe's right as they headed for the road. "Don't think you're off the hook, buddy," Chloe said. They stopped at the road's edge and stood about a foot apart staring at each other like they always do. Chloe noticed that something seemed different in his eyes--like something had changed. Kristian heard a vehicle in the distance but ignored it.

"Chloe--," Kristian began to say before something interrupted him. A black truck came out of nowhere and swerved their way. Out of instinct, Kristian grabbed Chloe and turned her around and crouched so he could pull her into him. Chloe heard the terrible sound of crunching metal and shattering plastic. Clark turned a corner and saw what was about to happen--a black truck swerved at Kristian and Chloe. Clark sped toward the scene but stopped when he saw something amazing.

When Chloe remembered how to think, move and talk, she looked down. The shoes she saw were not Clark Kent's boots. They were Kristian's Nikes. She looked at the arms wrapped around her and they weren't the broad arms of Clark Kent. They were tanned, muscular arms--Kristian's arms. When she whispered his name, he released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. Chloe felt emotions run through her body when he did so. They weren't dead. Kristian was breathing and his arms were trembling. But the front end of the truck was somewhat wrapped around them.

Kristian stood and brought Chloe up. She heard the tweaking of metal as they did so. She turned to look at Kristian and the truck. The truck was totaled but the man that stood before her was not. He looked over Chloe to make sure she was okay and then turned to look at the truck. Chloe noticed that his shirt was torn but he had no visible marks on his back. She ran her hands under his shirt and she didn't feel anything unusual.

Clark stood ten feet away in complete shock. Kristian's body stopped that truck and it didn't kill him. Hell, it didn't even do _anything_ to him. Clark walked over to them and said, "what just happened?"

Kristian looked over his body and said, "I--I don't know." Chloe looked over at Clark and he returned her stare. She was thinking was he was thinking--Clark was the only one who should be able to do that. Chloe looked back at Kristian, who was still looking over the truck's front end for something that may have caused it, and she then shot a look to Clark.

Clark nodded and asked, "Kristian, walk over to the driver side door and pull on the handle." Kristian did so and to their surprise, he ripped the door completely off without the slightest force. Kristian looked at the piece of mangled metal in his hands and dropped it. The cab was empty. 'No one was driving,' he thought to himself. "All right, Kristian, now walk to the front of the truck and push it gently," Clark said. Kristian pushed the truck. When it skidded to a halt nearly thirty feet away, Kristian's face went blank. He couldn't comprehend everything that had happened.

Clark stared at him and said, "okay, stare at that rock and think about Chloe." Kristian stared at the rock and Clark finished with, "...in bed." Heat suddenly burst out his eyes and when it stopped, Kristian looked at Clark and tried to speak. "Pick up the rock and throw it," Clark said.

"But...my shoulder--I can't," Kristian replied.

"Trust me," Clark said.

Kristian picked up the hot rock and threw it. Chloe watched in amazement as it soared until they could no longer see it. Kristian looked down at his hands and noticed something on his palm--three strange symbols were burned into the palm of his right hand. Chloe noticed it too, but when she touched it, it burned her fingers so she instantly tore her hand away. Chloe looked up at Kristian and he tore his gaze away from his palm to look at her. His mouth hung open but he couldn't form words.

Clark moved closer to them and examined Kristian's hand. The symbols matched the ones on the stones. But when Clark ran his fingers over them, Kristian dropped to his knees and his face distorted with pain. He tore at his shirt and when it came off, a large diamond shaped scar began pulsating with light. Before Chloe knew it, Clark was letting her down on the steps to his house.

"Tell my mom everything that happened," Clark said while turning to speed away.

"Wait, what about Kristian?" Chloe said.

"I know where he has to go and I'm going to take him there," Clark said. He was gone in an instant, so Chloe walked up the steps and opened the door. Martha Kent stood at the counter cutting apples.

"Chloe, honey, what's wrong?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Let me know if you liked it!**


	10. Fortress of Solitude

**Author's Note: **New chapter, new surprises...I hope.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go. To everyone who reviewed, thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_Clark moved closer to them and examined Kristian's hand. The symbols matched the ones on the stones. But when Clark ran his fingers over them, Kristian dropped to his knees and his face distorted with pain. He tore at his shirt and when it came off, a large diamond shaped scar began pulsating with light. Before Chloe knew it, Clark was letting her down on the steps to his house._

_"Tell my mom everything that happened," Clark said while turning to speed away._

_"Wait, what about Kristian?" Chloe said._

_"I know where he has to go and I'm going to take him there," Clark said. He was gone in an instant, so Chloe walked up the steps and opened the door. Martha Kent stood at the counter cutting apples._

_"Chloe, honey, what's wrong?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Something happened to Kristian in the caves, Mrs. Kent," Chloe replied.

"Like what? Is he okay?" Martha questioned.

"We're not really sure, but it has to have something to do with Clark," Chloe said.

"Why is that?"

"Because Kristian now has every ability that Clark does."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Clark returned, he knelt beside Kristian and asked, "where is it telling you to go?" As soon as Clark asked, Kristian stood straight up and looked at the horizon behind Clark. Kristian sped off and Clark followed him. Within 30 seconds, they were standing in the Fortress of Solitude.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Every ability? What happened? How do you know?"

"We found him lying in the caves. When we went to the road, a black truck came out of nowhere and swerved toward Kristian and I. Kristian grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. He stopped the truck with his body and it didn't leave a scratch on him," Chloe explained shakily. "Then he pushed the truck nearly thirty feet and he stared at a rock until short bursts of heat came from his eyes. Kryptonian symbols were burned into his palm and when I touched them, they seared my fingertips. But when Clark touched them, Kristian fell to his knees in pain. He tore off his shirt and there was...a Kryptonian symbol burned into his chest."

"Chloe, slow down. Is Clark with him? If he is, then he probably took him to the Fortress," Martha explained. She pulled Chloe into a hug and Chloe finally released the tears she'd been holding back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex sat at his desk in the study staring at his laptop's screen. He played the image over and over. The truck's camera showed Kristian grabbing Chloe and turning his back to the truck. The camera then went blank. He'd sent a team out there to examine the scene and what they found was a demolished truck and a torn grey t-shirt. Lex thought back to when he hit Clark with Porshe before going into the river. There was no way Kristian could have stopped that truck. Before Lex had left the caves after speaking to him, Lex hit him and he bled. He wasn't a man of steel then. But the images replaying before his eyes told a different story--he could only assume that Kristian had stopped that truck--and it wasn't adrenaline that helped him do it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark came to an abrupt halt behind Kristian in the Fortress.

"What is this place?" Kristian asked while looking around.

"This is my Fortress of Solitude," Clark said. "I'm from a planet called Krypton. I have special abilities--super speed, strength, hearing, heat and x-ray vision and last but not least, I'm mostly indestructible. From what I just witnessed, you have them, too. Those symbols burned into your hand and the scar on your chest are Kryptonian symbols. I've even had the one on your chest on mine. My real father, Jor-El, probably did this to you."

Kristian turned to look at him and said, "whoa, whoa, slow down. Somehow I already know this--about you, I mean. You were sent here because Krypton was on the edge of destruction. It caused the first meteor shower. Your parents found you in a field and made an arrangement with Lionel Luthor to adopt you. I know everything from the first meteor shower to the last and that you gave up your powers. Jor-El returned them to you when you died, but the deal was that he would take someone close to you in return. It was Lana at first but then it was your father...why am I like this? How do I know all that?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing that's why we're here," Clark replied.

"What about Chloe? Where is she?"

"She's safe. She's at the farm with my mom," Clark answered.

"Okay, but I'm still confused about something," Kristian said.

"What?"

"I just remembered what happened. I walked into the caves and found Lex waiting for me. We argued about what's been happening and he hit me. Lex stormed out but I stayed to cool off. I was examining the drawings on the walls and I found a small symbol burned on one. When I ran my fingers over it, it emitted a bright light and took over my body. I was floating in an endless place and all this knowledge came to me. The next thing I knew was Chloe putting her head on my chest," Kristian explained.

Suddenly, Jor-El announced himself and a crystal floated between Clark and Kristian.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex rapped his knuckles on the screen door of the Kent's home.

"Chloe, why don't you go upstairs and wait," Martha said. Chloe nodded and jogged up the steps. She walked into Clark's room, closed the door and then put her ear to it.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent, you're looking lovely as always," Lex said sweetly.

"Hi, Lex," Martha replied.

"I was wondering if Clark, Chloe, Kristian or Lois were around," Lex said. "We found the Range Rover that Lois has been driving along the side of the road by the caves. But that's not all we found--a totaled black truck and a shredded t-shirt were also there."

Martha thought quickly and said, "they're off to Metropolis. I know that they planned to meet somewhere around nine o'clock, so maybe that's where they met."

"Ah, I see," Lex said with a nod, "well, if you hear from any of them, give me a call."

Martha nodded and smiled as Lex walked through the screen door. When Chloe heard Lex peel out of the driveway, she walked downstairs. "I think he knows," she said to Martha.

"There's no way to be sure right now. Was there anyone else around? Did anybody drive past after it happened?" Martha inquired.

"No, no one," Chloe said while wrapping her arms around herself and sitting on the couch. "But the truck was unmanned. Someone had to be operating it and there obviously had to be a camera on it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark reached for the crystal but Jor-El interrupted with, "_the crystal isn't meant for you, Kal-El. It is meant for Aar-El."_

Clark looked above him and yelled, "but why him? I don't understand!"

_"Aar-El is a true friend to you. He possesses no corrupt thoughts. He has made it clear that he is willing to give his life for someone he loves. He has been chosen to assist you in your coming opposition,"_ Jor-El said as his voice reverberated throughout the Fortress.

Kristian stared at Clark in disbelief. "I won't let you kill him," Clark yelled.

"_He has been chosen, Kal-El. It is his destiny," _Jor-El declared.

"No, this is _my_ destiny!" Clark proclaimed. "He doesn't deserve to die! He doesn't deserve this!"

Kristian's heart raced as thoughts ran rampant in his brain. Memories flooded his mind and he saw the future he may never have with Chloe.

"_Aar-El, acquire the crystal if you accept your destiny--the destiny to ultimately sacrifice your life for Kal-El_," Jor-El commanded. Kristian gave Clark an unsure look and yelled over the noise of the wind. "You'll serve a greater purpose than I ever will, Clark, and you're the only person I know who can keep Chloe safe."

Clark shook his head and replied, "no, Kristian. We can beat this, we can beat him. I'm not letting you give away your future because of me. Don't take the crystal!"

"I think I have to, Clark," Kristian said.

Clark raised his head again and yelled, "what will happen to him if he doesn't take it?"

"_He will walk away unharmed but another life will be assumed for yours,"_ Jor-El replied.

Kristian took a step toward the hovering crystal and Clark grabbed his arm. "Clark, what if it's Chloe? I can't let anyone else be an option, especially her."

Clark shook his head and released his grasp on Kristian's arm. He could do nothing but watch as Kristian wrapped his hand around the shining object. As he did so, the wind stopped and everything returned to normal. The crystal shattered and Kristian watched as the pieces fell to the ground. He continued to stare at the ice and asked, "I guess you can't feel cold, huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	11. Signals Over the Air

**Author's Note: **New chapter, new surprises...I hope.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go. To everyone who reviewed, thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_Kristian took a step toward the hovering crystal and Clark grabbed his arm. "Clark, what if it's Chloe? I can't let anyone else be an option, especially her."_

_Clark shook his head and released his grasp on Kristian's arm. He could do nothing but watch as Kristian wrapped his hand around the shining object. As he did so, the wind stopped and everything returned to normal. The crystal shattered and Kristian watched as the pieces fell to the ground. He continued to stare at the ice and asked, "I guess you can't feel cold, huh?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yeah," Clark replied, "heat, too." Kristian tore his gaze from the ground and looked at Clark. Clark couldn't tell if his expression was scared, shocked or content. "Chloe knows about me, Kristian. She won't look at you any differently." Kristian nodded and looked down at his hands. The symbols that previously held a place on his palm were gone and the scar on his chest was slowly fading.

"All I can say is whoa," Kristian said. "When I woke up this morning, I didn't imagine that the day would be like this."

"Yeah," Clark replied. "Look, I'm sorry. For everything."

"Clark, don't be. Things are how they are."

They sped out of the Fortress but stopped about a mile from the farm.

"Let's walk from here," Clark said.

"Okay."

Kristian, you're rather calm for being in this situation. Aren't you worried?" Clark asked.

"I'm only worried about Chloe."

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. Mostly I'm thinking about is the future we may never have. God, there are so many things I can't stop thinking about. Every kiss, embrace, touch--anything--could be the last. That's so hard to accept," Kristian answered.

"I could tell her," Clark said sympathetically.

"Clark, don't worry. I think I should be the one to tell her," Kristian said quietly.

"You're right. I guess I should warn you to stay away from the meteor rocks, also called Kryptonite, and to stay inside during a solar flare," Clark stated.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Um, I would tell you to stay away from Lex Luthor, but that's a given," Clark replied.

"All right, true. But what about...um...other things?"

"Like what?" Clark replied.

Like, well, sex and things like that. Could I hurt Chloe when, um, nevermind."

"Uh, well, I used to not be sure but then I found out that if you're in control of your abilities then you should be fine. Just take it slow," Clark warned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe sat on a stool at the counter talking to Martha. She was fidgeting with a pen and Mrs. Kent was back to cutting apples. "He'll be fine, Chloe. These things happen around here and they always end well," Martha assured her. Chloe smiled and hopped off the stool.

"I'm going to out to the barn for a bit," Chloe replied. Chloe ran up the steps of the barn's loft and suddenly felt a gust of wind. She realized what caused it when she ran into Kristian's bare chest. She began to open her mouth to speak but Kristian leaned in and kissed her passionately. She pulled away for air and he just smiled down at her. She started to say something again but suddenly found herself in Kristian's bedroom. She knew not to say anything this time so she just kissed him. He grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around him.

He walked over to the bed and laid Chloe down. She pushed him up and asked, "are you sure that we can--should--do this?"

"Clark told me it would be fine if we took it slow," Kristian answered, kissing down her neck.

"Clark? He and Lana have only had sex once and that was his only time. And he was human then," Chloe stated.

"Okay, first off, it scares me that you know all that. Second off, I really don't want to think about Clark having sex. Especially right now."

"We'll talk about it later," Chloe replied. She kissed him again but pulled away for another question. "So I guess everything went well then?"

Kristian paused and finally said, "yeah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clark, what happened?" Martha asked.

Clark sighed and answered, "Jor-El gave him the same abilities I have."

"Why?"

"Because in the future, I'm going to need help with something, I guess," Clark said quietly.

"And then Kristian will just go back to normal, I'm assuming," Martha said, looking unsure.

"Not exactly."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian unbuttoned her shirt and returned to kissing down her neck to her stomach. He knew that she had sensitive spots above her waist, and he wasn't going to leave them untouched. He unzipped her shorts and pulled them off. She unbuckled his belt and said, "I can't take this anymore." With that, Kristian finished undressing and slowly entered her. She gasped and dug her nails into his back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my," Martha said while putting her hand over her heart.

"I don't understand why Jor-El always needs to take a life for mine," Clark said.

"How is Kristian taking all of this?"

"I'm not really sure. He's more worried about Chloe," Clark replied.

"Has he told her?"

"I don't know," Clark answered while leaning over the counter in the kitchen and resting his elbows on a cutting board.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian kept it mostly slow and when Chloe balled up the sheets with her hands, he made sure that he wasn't touching her because he felt it coming.

When they were done, Kristian pushed himself up and looked at her. She smiled so he smiled in return. "I love you, Kristian," Chloe said. "And that was amazing, as usual."

"Chloe, Jesus Christ. I never thoughtI could love you any more than I already do, but Ifall more in love with you everyday."

"So what happened today?" She finally asked.

"Jor-El gave me these powers so I can help Clark in the future. I don't know when or why, but that's the goal," he replied.

"So after that you'll be, I don't know, normal again? Well, you'll never be normal because you're extraordinary, but you know what I mean," Chloe asked.

"I guess so," he answered. He hated lying to her but he just couldn't break her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark sped away from his farm and into the Kawatche caves. He walked into the small room and was soon on his way to the Fortress of Solitude. As soon as he was there, he yelled, "why do you always have to do this? Why does someone always have to die because of me?"

"_Because, my son, a human life is nothing compared to yours,"_ Jor-El replied.

"It's more than mine! He doesn't deserve this! My father didn't either! This makes absolutely no sense!"

"_You are right, Kal-El, it does not."_

"You have no right to do this, Jor-El. Tell me _why_ he _has_ to die!"

"_Kal-El, you will understand in time."_

"No, I won't. The truth is that you don't know why. There is truly no reason for this! I want to know, Jor-El, or I will never speak with you again, and I don't care if you kill me because of it!" Clark shot back.

"_I will keep it in consideration, my son_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Chloe stirred awake and outstretched her arm across the bed--an empty bed. She opened her eyes and sat up. She saw a note on Kristian's pillow that said he was off doing errands and going to talk to his brother. She pulled the sheets off of her and put her feet on the floor. She then stood up and walked over Kristian's desk. She picked up one of the many frames that held their picture. After looking over it and thinking for a few minutes, she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kristian sat on the pier of Crater Lake and kicked his feet in the water. He heard footsteps coming his way and smiled when Lois kicked off her flip-flops and sat down beside him. "Clark told me you were out here," Lois said. "I thought that I would join you because we haven't really talked for a while."

"I appreciate it, Lois," Kristian replied.

"So, whatcha doin'?

"Thinking," he answered.

"About what?" Lois asked.

"Mostly Chloe. You know, the usual."

"I've never seen her more happy, Kristian," Lois said, "even when she's on the hunt for her latest article. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before."

"I know it. I don't know what it is but she does something to me that I can't explain," he replied.

Lois kicked around in the water and then said, "what's going on, Granville?"

"Lots of things. I'm scared that Lex is going to do something to Chloe and I won't be there to save her. I'm scared that one day I won't be there for her. I'm just scared," Kristian said, "but I'm not sure if it's a good scare or a bad one."

"Everyone is scared of something, Kristian. Look at me for example, I was raised by General Sam Lane yet I'm scared of spiders," Lois replied.

Kristian laughed and said, "and cement trucks. You left that one out."

"I try not to tell people that," Lois replied.

"You know, I don't think I've ever had the chance to tell you how good a friend you are," he said, "I love you. Not in a weird way, but yeah. You're like my older sister whokicks my ass yet still gives me the best advice."

"I love you, too, Granville. You're like the little brother that I would take over my little sister anyday," Lois responded.

Kristian paused, smiled and said,"Lois, I bought a ring this morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	12. A Close Call

**Author's Note: **New chapter, new surprises...I hope.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go. To everyone who reviewed, thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_"Lois, I bought a ring this morning."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lois was at a loss for words. While she knew it would happen sooner or later, it still caught her by surprise. "Well," she finally said, "let me see it. I have to know if you're good enough to be a part of this family." Kristian pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and her jaw dropped. The metal was a bright silver and it was encrusted with a large diamond and two smaller ones beside it. "Jesus. I'm guessing that these diamonds...holy shit. How much did this cost?"

"It doesn't matter," Kristian said smiling, "and isn't that supposed to be the 'secret' part?"

"I can't believe Chloe's getting married."

"She has to say yes first, Lo'."

"Yeah, and she won't?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lex was leaving to board his helicopter headed toward Metropolis. When Amanda was sure he was gone, she opened his computer and typed in the password--she'd watched him enough times to figure it out. She clicked on a file on the desktop that read "truck camera" and it opened up. She played the video and then realized why Lex had been spending so much time in his study. She then pulled up several photos of the truck and pictures of Kristian over the past few days. 'It couldn't be,' she thought, 'there's no way in hell. I've talked to him since then and he _seemed_ fine.' She thought for a few more minutes before e-mailing the video and pictures to Kristian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe stepped into the barn and yelled Clark's name. He shouted that he was in the loft, so she jogged up the stairs.

"Hey Chlo', how ya doing?"

"I'm good, Clark," she replied. "How about yourself?"

"Could be better."

"Why's that?" Chloe asked.

"Because of everything," he answered.

"Yeah, Kristian told me."

"Chloe, are you all right? You seem to be taking this pretty well," Clark stated.

"I'm fine. And I'm glad that he's going to help you," she replied.

"But...nevermind," Clark said after realizing that he didn't tell her _everything._

"What, Clark? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I, um, just thought that, uh," Clark stammered.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, Chlo', it's just that I feel guilty," he said quickly.

"Everyone needs a little help from time to time, even supermen," Chloe assured.

Clark smiled and said, "thanks, Chlo'."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda was watching the video when Lex burst through his double doors. "Did you think I wouldn't know what you were doing?"

She sat there speechless and then said, "what are you talking about?"

"I know everything you do Amanda," he said while stopping inches from her face. "Going to see Kristian. Tipping him off. Sending him that video and those pictures."

"Lex, I can expl--"

Lex slapped her and said, "I don't care if you can explain. You still love him and that's the only reason why I kept you here."

She held a hand to her cheek and then smashed the glass she was holding in her other hand over his head. She ran out of the mansion and called Kristian.

"_Hello?"_

"Kristian, Lex knows about me tipping you off. He has a video of you," she said into the phone while running to the gate.

"_What did he do to you? Where are you?"_

"He hit me. I just ran through the front gate," she replied.

_"Amanda, can you keep a secret?"_

"Of course," she answered.

_"'Kay, I'll be there in a second."_

She heard his phone shut and kept jogging. Suddenly, a gush of wind sent her hair into her face and when she pushed it away, Kristian was standing in front of her.

"How did you--"

"I ran," he said.

"From where? A black hole?"

"Crater Lake," he answered. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew that Lex would kill her and he was only one who could stop him. He heard a high power engine coming over the hill, so he scooped Amanda into his arms and told her to hold on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex stopped along the side of the road and got out. He gripped the silver pistol he was holding and walked around. She wasn't hiding in the ditches and he was surrounded by fields. 'She couldn't have made it that far,' he thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian stopped when he reached the loft in Clark's barn. He set Amanda back on her feet and Chloe looked at him questioningly. "Lex knows," he said.

"Ooo-kay, so what happened?" Chloe asked.

"Check Kristian's e-mail," Amanda answered. Chloe walked over to Clark's laptop and sat down. When she opened the file in the e-mail, the video came up. Chloe's jaw dropped when she saw what it revealed. She pulled up the pictures file and scanned through them. Clark and Kristian moved closer to examine them and Kristian's jaw dropped. There was pictures of the truck, Chloe's car, his Range Rover after it was sideswiped, and last of all, pictures of him and Chloe--some innocent and some rather provocative. Clark looked away and Chloe quickly closed the screen.

Chloe inhaled deeply and stared at Amanda. "Where did you get these?"

"Lex's computer. He's obsessed with him," she replied. Chloe stood up to walk over to Kristian.

"Uh, we can leave you two alone," Clark said. Chloe nodded and he led Amanda out of the barn and toward the house.

"Those pictures...I can't believe it. Jesus, Lex has watched _everything_ we've done. I could kill him," Chloe said.

"I don't think this is about Shane Enterprises anymore," Kristian said.

"Oh my God, K. If he has pictures of us...being intimate, then we have to assume that he knows, which means that no more super powers."

"Gotcha," Kristian said. "I could honestly kill the man. He has pictures of us having sex! What makes it even worse is that he had to put a lot of effort into that! Ugh, this is sick. Remind me to paint the windows black when we get home."

"We have to tell the police about this, K," Chloe replied. "Don't pull a Clark and try to fix things on your own, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he answered. "But what do we say? Wait, I have an idea--'this douchebag is stalking us, here's the proof. And could you put some black tape over my girlfriend's body? Gee, thanks officer. I'll even leave you a nice comment in the suggestion box if you don't show your buddies.'"

Chloe laughed and said, "sounds good, retard. Now let's go home and print the stuff. And by the way, I'm starving."

"Me too," Kristian said, "oh, and I called your dad this morning and told him everthing. He's coming home this weekend."

"That's great, but um, let's not show him _all_ of the photos."

"Oh yeah, Chloe, because I was planning to. I bet a shovel to the face wouldn't hurt so bad now," Kristian said sarcastically.

"Wait, what about Amanda? Lex probably _will_ kill her," Chloe said.

"She can stay with Clark or stay with us," Kristian said. "But honestly, she doesn't know Clark at all and asking him to hold back on the super everything might be a bit much."

"We do have a spare room," Chloe said while grabbing her purse. "Ugh, this is weird."

"You're telling me. Remind me to stop by the craft store."

"Why?"

Kristian smirked and said, "construction paper. Lots and lots of construction paper."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex sat in his Porshe while driving frantically looking for Amanda. "Find her or no one will ever be able to find you," he yelled into his cell phone.

"Mr. Luthor, hold on. We just got a location from her cell phone," his guard replied.

"Where?"

"The address is registered to Kristian M. Shane, sir," the man answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Around 2 AM, Kristian's Bedroom**_

Chloe shifted onto her stomach and faced Kristian who was laying on his side. She sighed and said, "this is awkward."

"Yeah, it is. But we did the right thing by letting her stay. She wouldn't be safe anywhere else."

"I know it, babe. But is it bad that I don't like the fact that your ex-girlfriend is sleeping in the room next to us?" Chloe said.

"No, it's not. I wouldn't like Jimmy Olsen sleeping next door either," Kristian joked.

She punched him on the arm and said, "you were seventeen, right?"

"When I lost my virginity? Yeah," he replied. "How old were you?"

"...Fifteen."

"Jeez, Chlo'."

"Kiss my ass, K," she said jokingly. "Why does your name start with a 'k' instead of 'ch?'"

"Because my mom's name, Kristine, starts with a 'k,'" he answered. "Andrew Adam Shane Sr., Andrew Adam Shane Jr., Kristine Markham-Shane, and Kristian Mark Shane."

"Neat-o," she replied.

"Yep, interesting, I know. I'm going to have mirror tinted windows put in as soon as possible," he said.

"Mirror tinted? Like the ones in the pool room?"

"Yep. The officer we talked to told me to do something like that." Chloe began to reply but was cut short when Kristian put his hand over her mouth and paused. "Don't move or speak," he whispered. He quietly turned over and opened the nightstand's drawer. He pulled out a pistol and then leaned over Chloe, who had moved onto her back.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"People are in the house, Chlo'," he whispered back.

"Are you sure it's not Amanda? And why do you need that?"

"It's not her and how would I explain to the police how I stopped two armed men without being harmed?"

Chloe grabbed his arm as he crept out of the bed and he stopped and crouched beside her. "Be careful, babe," she said after he kissed her. He nodded and slowly opened the bedroom door. He sped down the stairs and pointed the gun at one of the men. The other one fired two shots at Kristian and when he caught them, he fired back. The bullet hit the man in the chest and he went straight to the floor. The other man fired off three shots so Kristian shot him in the shoulder. After he fell to the ground, Kristian hovered over him and grabbed his jaw.

"Who sent you? Luthor?"

The man just clenched his jaw and Kristian didn't notice that he had moved his arm down to his belt. He pulled a knife made composed of meteor rock

from a lead sheath and jammed it into Kristian's thigh. Kristian yelled in reaction to the pain and the man pushed him off. The man found his gun and fired a shot. He then tore the knife out of Kristian's leg and looked for a place to stab him again. He held the knife sideways in his hand and as he slowly pushed it through Kristian's side, another bullet pierced through the man's abdomen. He fell to the floor and Kristian looked up only to see Chloe standing there. She dropped the gun and ran over to him.

"Chloe," Kristian said while choking on blood, "pull the knife out." His veins were turning a deep green and Chloe blinked away the tears in her eyes.

"Kristian," Chloe said while wrapping her hand around the handle, "look at me." She straddled him and leaned over so he could meet her gaze. He winced and grunted when she pulled it out and Chloe stood up and ran into the kitchen. She opened a door below the sink and threw the knife in there. When she returned to Kristian, he was passed out. She knew that the police couldn't see him like this--covered in blood and wearing a t-shirt with small bullet holes in it while having no injuries. When Chloe straddled him again, she realized that he had been shot in the chest--and that the bullet must still be in there. She tried to get it out with her fingers but only managed to push it deeper. Amanda then knelt beside them.

"Get some tongs," Chloe said. Amanda stood and then ran into the kitchen. Chloe didn't hear the drawers opening and closing because all she could hear was his shallow breathing. She couldn't feel anything other than his heart beating rapidly. When Amanda returned with a small pair of tongs, Chloe grabbed them and carefully pulled the projectile from his chest. She then released the breath that she had been holding. She told Amanda to find a phone. Kristian opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Chloe hovered over his face and said, "shower. Run." When she climbed off of him, he sped into their bathroom. Amanda then ran down the stairs with her cell phone in hand.

"Where's Kristian?" Amanda asked.

"Shower. When they ask what happened tell them that you heard shots downstairs and came down to see that Kristian had returned fire, all right?"

Amanda nodded and said, "but he was shot, Chloe. He was covered in blood and now he's just fine? What really did happen?"

"He's a little different than you and I right now. You can't tell anyone about this, Amanda. It'll _ruin_ him," Chloe answered.

Suddenly, Kristian appeared. He stood in his boxers and looked at Chloe. He was clean but fresh scars remained where his injuries were. "Call now, we can't take anymore time."

Amanda nodded and dialed 911.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lex sat in his library reviewing the video from the men's hidden cameras. He was thankful that the first downed man had landed on his side facing Kristian and the other attacker. He saw the entire thing unfold. The knife went into Kristian's leg like a warm fork through jell-o. The attacker shot him in the chest and then pushed the knife through his side. Just when Lex thought Kristian had been defeated, the aggressor fell to the floor. Chloe came into view and said something. She pulled the glowing knife out and then ran into another room. Chloe returned and Amanda also came into view. Chloe told her something and she disappeared. Suddenly, Chloe climbed off of Kristian and he was abruptly gone. Chloe put her hands to her face and Amanda came back. Kristian then returned--clean. Amanda punched numbers into her phone and held it up to her ear. Kristian walked over to the man with the camera and stared. Within a second the video cut out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian x-rayed the man and whispered, "fuck." He quickly crushed the tiny camera and Chloe came up behind him. She put her hand to his shoulder and he turned around. He held up the smashed piece of equipment and then let it fall to the floor. Chloe's jaw dropped and looked up at Kristian. He put his hand to his forehead and pulled Chloe to his chest with his other arm. She ran her fingers over the newly healed scar. Amanda closed her phone and said, "they'll be here in like two minutes." Kristian let go of Chloe and picked up the bullets that had deflected off his body. Walked over to the front door and threw them on the lawn. Chloe went into the kitchen and washed the blood off her hands. She grabbed a towel to wipe it off of her thigh and when she was done, she threw it under the sink beside the knife.

"I'm not sure if we can cover this up," he stated. He turned to face them and said, "but we have to try."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

**AN: Sorry it took so long!**


	13. Holiday From Real

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so freaking long. I've been really busy and when I wrote this chapter the first time, I didn't like how it turned out. So, I rewrote it and when I went back to look over it, it came up blank, so I had to start over again. I know this chapter isn't that great...I was in hurry and I was mad because the one I had just written was so much better. The next chapter won't be so broken up because every character's storyline will run together I think. If I ever take this long again, message me or leave a review telling me to hurry my ass up. Sorry again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go. To everyone who reviewed, thank you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_Kristian x-rayed the man and whispered, "fuck." He quickly crushed the tiny camera and Chloe came up behind him. She put her hand to his shoulder and he turned around. He held up the smashed piece of equipment and then let it fall to the floor. Chloe's jaw dropped and looked up at Kristian. He put his hand to his forehead and pulled Chloe to his chest with his other arm. She ran her fingers over the newly healed scar. Amanda closed her phone and said, "they'll be here in like two minutes." Kristian let go of Chloe and picked up the bullets that had deflected off his body. Walked over to the front door and threw them on the lawn. Chloe went into the kitchen and washed the blood off her hands. She grabbed a towel to wipe it off of her thigh and when she was done, she threw it under the sink beside the knife._

_"I'm not sure if we can cover this up," he stated. He turned to face them and said, "but we have to try."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, so you're off the hook about the other night," Clark said.

"Yeah, Clark, but I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do," Kristian said, "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this."

Clark continued pacing around the loft and said, "I think you and Chloe should get out of Kansas. It's not safe for you here. Lex knows how to kill you, Kristian."

"So then, California--here we come," Kristian said while getting up from the couch.

"Take care of her," Clark said, "and take care of yourself. I can't lose my two best friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later That Night, On the Jet**_

Chloe sat across from Kristian while he read the paper. She looked down at her glass of wine and traced her fingers around the rim. She then looked out the window and took a deep breath. Kristian took notice and put his copy of the Daily Planet down. He stared at her while thinking. She met his gaze and said, "I'm fine, K."

"You don't seem fine, Chlo," Kristian replied, "and not to mention that you're on your third glass."

Chloe smiled, took a sip and said, "if you could get drunk, you would be too."

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Everything, Kristian. These past two weeks have been hectic. First off, you step in front of an unmanned truck to save me and we both walk away. Come to find out, you're like Clark. That scared me because I know what Clark has to live with everyday; he risks his life everyday. I know he wouldn't wish that on anyone. I know the pain it causes him. Now, I can't pretend that I don't know what you're going through. You have been so quiet since it happened. It hurts that you won't talk to me about it. I'm not stupid, I know there's more to this than you're telling me. And with all the things that have happened recently, I'm scared that I'm going to lose the man I love more than anything. Tell me what's going on, Kristian," Chloe replied.

"Chloe, it's not like that. I love you, I'd tell you if something was wrong. You're the only person I would tell," Kristian said. It tore him apart to lie to her like this, but he couldn't tell her. It was better if she didn't know. Chloe wiped away the single tear that ran down her cheek and stared at the ground. "Come here."

Kristian shifted and Chloe came over and sat in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. He rested his cheek against her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He shut his eyes tightly to fight back his own tears.

"I love you, Chloe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In California, at the House**_

Kristian opened the door to the house and Chloe walked in behind him, hugged his back and said, "welcome to the O.C., bitch."

Kristian laughed and walked back outside to help the driver with the luggage. Since the kitchen was next to the door, she walked around the counter. The countertops were black marble with grey and white streaks. She ran her fingers along the cold countertop while noting that mostly everything was stainless steel. The house was very open; walls were mainly non-existent. The living room ran straight off from the kitchen and Chloe stepped onto the plush carpet. Since the house was built on a large hill's ledge, the outer wall was glass. A balcony ran also ran along it. Chloe looked out and could see the entire city. After a moment, she moved to her left and headed for the bedroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room had a modern vibe, as did the entire house. Chloe laid herself out on the large bed and listened to Kristian's voice as he spoke with the driver.

Chloe got up and went into the bathroom. When Kristian entered the room, he threw himself on the bed. He listened as Chloe quietly sang his favorite song while cleaning up. He was lost in his thinking when Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Kristian stood up as Chloe kissed him. While kissing, she led him to the balcony door and turned the handle behind her back. They stepped out and Chloe walked over to the railing. He walked up beside her and watched as the wind gently blew threw her hair. He moved closer to her and turned her so she was facing him. She ran her hands over his chest and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He brushed her hair out of her face and said, "you're so beautiful, Chlo."

She smiled and said, "this view is beautiful."

"When you think about the future, what do you see?" Kristian asked.

"A job at the Planet, a house with a white picket fence, and hmm..._you."_

Kristian smiled and said, "great minds think alike."

They kissed briefly and Chloe said, "I'm tired."

"And drunk," Kristian joked. He picked her up and carried her into the room and laid her on the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Morning**_

Kristian woke up when Chloe jumped on top of him. She kissed him and said, "morning, babe."

Kristian ran his hands over his face and looked at the alarm clock. "Mmm, nine A.M.?"

"You bet so, buddy," Chloe said with her trademark smile.

"What are you so giddy about at nine A.M.? How much coffee have you had?"

"None, actually. I just love you," Chloe said. Kristian closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt Chloe place something on his chest.

"What's this?"

"It's my notebook," Chloe replied while grinning.

"Gee, thanks, Captain Obvious," Kristian said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Kristian, did you forget?" Chloe asked.

"Forget what?"

"Oh my word...you really _did _forget! Ha, I will never let you live this down!"

"Forget what, Chloe?"

"It's your birthday, silly!"

"Jesus, I did forget," Kristian said while running his hands over his face.

"Happy birthday, babe," Chloe said before kissing him briefly.

"Mmm, thanks. What's the notebook for?"

"Okay, let's face it; I'm a writer," Chloe answered.

"Yep, most definitely knew that one, Chlo."

"Well, Kristian, I've always believed in love at first sight. I knew the moment that I saw you I was done for. So, eventually we became really close and I was trying to hold everything back. Well, every day that I couldn't _tell_ you how I felt, I wrote it down. Lots and lots of unsent letters," Chloe said. "This is the notebook, K."

"Really? Jeez," Kristian said. "Thank you, babe. This is, I don't even know. Great? Amazing?"

Chloe leaned over and kissed him. "I'm gonna take a shower," Chloe said before giving him a subtle wink. As Chloe walked into the bathroom, Kristian walked out onto the balcony and pressed Lois' speed dial number on his cell phone.

"_Happy birthday, Granville!"_

"Thanks, Lois. What are you up to?"

_"I'm watching Clark bail some hay...shirtless."_

"Have you talked to him about anything since that night?"

_"Ha, no. I don't know what to do. You didn't tell Chloe, did you?"_

"No. She's a visual thinker, I'll spare her the pain."

_"Right. So I'm going to assume that you haven't asked her yet because I haven't gotten any ecstatic phone calls from my cousin."_

"No, I haven't, but lunch with Gabe went pretty well the other day. We're taking the yacht out for a couple of days, so I'm planning on doing it then since we'll be the only ones out there," Kristian said into the receiver. "I'm scared, Lo. What if she says no?"

_"She won't, retard. Just do it!"_

"You're not a guy, Lois, you wouldn't understand."

_"Then talk to Smallville about it. Crap, he's walking over here. I gotta go, I love ya kid."_

Kristian closed his phone and walked back into the bedroom. He went over some pages and then decided to join Chloe in the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking to Kristian?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Lois replied while staring at his tanned body. She handed him a glass of cold lemonade and he smiled and took it.

Clark had listened to Lois and Kristian's conversation and was surprised by what he heard. "Lois, do you ever think about what happened that night? Be honest."

"Clark, I think about it all the time," Lois replied. Clark stepped forward and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and he picked her up and headed into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha sat at the Talon reading the paper and sipping her coffee. She put the paper down when Lionel took the seat across from her.

"Hello, Lionel."

"Hello, Senator. Enjoying your day off?"

"Very much so," Martha replied.

"Martha, I came here to talk to you about something. It seems my son has some compromising videos in his possession," Lionel said.

Martha's eyes widened and she leaned across the table and whispered, "about Clark?"

Lionel looked her in the eye and said, "about Kristian Shane."

"And when you say compromising, how so?"

"Lex has videographic proof of what the young man can do," Lionel said, "and what can stop him."

"He knows about the meteor rocks," Martha replied.

"Yes," Lionel answered. "I do have one question, though, Martha. Is Kristian also Kryptonian?"

Martha tore her gaze away from the table and said, "he wasn't up until two or three weeks ago. Something happened in the caves. It's really a long story."

"Ah, I see," Lionel replied, "well, I really must be going. Enjoy your day, Senator."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian walked into the kitchen while Chloe dried her hair. He opened the fridge, pulled out a sandwich and dialed a number on his cell phone. He made plans to take his father's yacht out for the night and contacted the man his father had hired to operate it. Chloe walked into the kitchen and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Mmm, babe, that's good," Chloe said while opening the fridge.

"There's another one in there," Kristian replied. He leaned against the counter and watched as Chloe bent over to grab it. "Lace underwear? Are we feelin' a bit rowdy today?"

Chloe laughed and said, "this is what I meant when I said you ruin surprises. I wish someone else knew what it was like to have a boyfriend who could see you naked anytime he wants."

"Lois might," Kristian said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean, Granville?"

"That Lois has fallen for the Kent charm, Chlo," Kristian replied. "Don't think about it."

Chloe put a hand to her forehead and said, "ew. Just did."

"Sorry," Kristian said, "but I know you have a history of walking in on things so I thought I'd warn you now. And don't tell Lois, she'll kill me."

"Mmmkay."

"And I wish someone else knew what it's like to be able to see your girlfriend naked anytime you want. Especially one like you," Kristian said with a laugh.

"Clark might. And this is why I don't wonder why you want to lay in bed with me all day," Chloe said before kissing him briefly.

"We're taking the yacht out tonight," Kristian stated.

"When are we leaving?"

"In an hour," Kristian said with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha walked into her home and shouted, "Clark?"

"Yeah, mom," Clark yelled from his bedroom.

"Come down here, we need to talk," Martha replied.

Clark kissed Lois and walked downstairs. He sat on a stool and said, "what's up?"

"Honey, Lex knows about Kristian," Martha answered.

"What? Well, I guess Kristian was right. That was a camera that he found on that guy," Clark said. "How do you know?"

"Lionel," she said. "And that's not it. Lex knows about the meteor rocks."

"As much as I don't trust Lionel," Clark said, "there's no way he could be lying about this, mom."

"I know, honey. We have to warn Kristian."

"I'm pretty sure he already knows. Besides, it's his birthday...and he's proposing to Chloe."

"Oh wow," Martha said while putting a hand to her chest. "Chloe's getting married? You kids are growing up so fast. I remember when you brought her over after her first day at Smallville Junior High."

"And she kissed me," Clark said.

"Yes, that too," Martha said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois stood confused from her spot at the top of the stairs. She retreated from the corner in which she was hiding behind and went back into Clark's bedroom. 'What did they mean by Lex knows about Kristian? What did Clark talking about when he said that Kristian was right about the camera? And meteor rocks? He's never been that interested in those. What the hell?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kristian and Chloe reached the docks, they stepped out of the limo and began walking along the pier. Kristian grabbed Chloe's hand and she smiled up at him.

"So how long are we gonna be on this thing?" Chloe asked.

"'Til tomorrow, but we can _always_ stay longer if necessary," Kristian replied.

Chloe looked behind her and said, "yeah, I think that would be good. I'm pretty tired of the paparazzi following us around."

Kristian picked Chloe up and took her by surprise. "Welcome to Orange County," he said.

When they reached the yacht, Chloe looked up and said, "this thing is huge."

"It's not if you compare it to P. Diddy's," Kristian said. "My dad was a really modest guy, but when it comes to sailing, he took advantage of being a rich man." Kristian set Chloe down and they walked inside.

"You weren't kidding," Chloe said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Clark walked back into his bedroom, Lois was laying on his bed with a confused look on her face. He climbed onto the bed, hovered over her and kissed her, but when Clark realized that she wasn't into it, he asked, "what's wrong, Lo?"

"I heard you and your mom talking," she said. "What's going on with Kristian?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Clark replied.

"Clark, I don't appreciate things being kept from me," Lois stated.

"Lois, it's nothing," Clark said.

"It's obviously something because your mom sounded scared. What does Lex know? Is it why he's obsessing over him?"

"She was just in a hurry."

"Clark, Kristian is like my brother. Pretty soon he's going to be our best friend's husband. What's going on?"

"I think it would be best if you asked him," Clark replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That Night**_

Chloe stood at a railing on the yacht gazing out at the ocean. Kristian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his face in her hair and took her in.

"I never thought that stars could be this beautiful anywhere outside of Kansas," Chloe said.

"Chlo, a year ago, did you ever think you'd be standing where you are now?" Kristian asked.

"As cliche as this sounds, only in my dreams, K."

"That's the greatest thing about life; not knowing what'll happen tomorrow," he replied.

"I love you, K," Chloe said.

Kristian reached into his pocket and said, "I love you, too." He handed Chloe the small velvet covered box and she opened it.

When Chloe saw what was inside, she said, "oh my god."

"Marry me, Chloe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha wandered around her home while calling Lois' cell phone. She hadn't seen her all day and she needed to speak to her about a charity fundraiser. She heard a noise from upstairs and walked up there.

As Martha opened Clark's bedroom door, she began to say, "have you seen Lo--," but was cut short by what see saw. She turned around, closed the door and tried to erase the image of Lois and Clark kissing...in their underwear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**


	14. Not What It Seems

**Author's Note: **Short chapter...sorry. The next few might be short also but hopefully they'll still hit hard.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go. To everyone who reviewed, thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_Kristian reached into his pocket and said, "I love you, too." He handed Chloe the small velvet covered box and she opened it._

_When Chloe saw what was inside, she said, "oh my god."_

_"Marry me, Chloe."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Martha wandered around her home while calling Lois' cell phone. She hadn't seen her all day and she needed to speak to her about a charity fundraiser. She heard a noise from upstairs and walked up there. _

_As Martha opened Clark's bedroom door, she began to say, "have you seen Lo--," but was cut short by what see saw. She turned around, closed the door and tried to erase the image of Lois and Clark kissing...in their underwear._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe turned around and looked up at Kristian. Marriage was definitely in their future, but it still caught Chloe by surprise. She froze and forgot how to speak.

"Chloe?"

Chloe was finally knocked out of her trance by Kristian's voice. "Yes, yes. Of course. Absolutely. Ye--"

"Slow down, babe," Kristian said. He took the ring out of the box and stepped closer to her. He then took her left hand and slid it onto her ring finger.

Chloe looked up at him again and smiled brightly. "Oh my god," she said as she slid her arms around Kristian's neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark and Lois both stood up quickly and redressed. They exchanged embarassed looks and then walked to the door. Clark gripped the door handle, but Lois grabbed his arm and said, "what are we going to say?"

"I don't know, Lois. We'll make something up," Clark replied.

"Listen, Smallville, if I've learned anything from being a Chief of Staff, it would be that you never go into a situation unprepared. Weren't you ever a boy scout?"

"All right. We'll tell her that we just started seeing each other recently and that we were going to tell her soon. And, um, well, god, I don't know, let's go," Clark said.

Martha stood in the kitchen staring at a pitcher of lemonade that had been left out. She was knocked out of her trance when Clark and Lois both sat on stools and gave her awkward smiles.

Lois cleared her throat and began to say, "Mrs. Kent--"

"Lois, you're a very beautiful young woman. And Clark, you're a grown man. All I ask is that you be respectful and well, leave the house for things like that," Martha said.

Clark and Lois nodded. Lois headed upstairs for more of her things and Clark headed for the barn. Martha grabbed her purse and headed out to her car. After she left, Lois walked out to the barn.

"I am _so_ embarassed," Clark said as Lois reached the top of the loft's steps.

"Yeah, me too, but your _mom_," Lois said, "that must be mortifying."

Lois' cell phone beeped and she grabbed it. The text read, '_Kristian proposed!_' Not long after, Clark's phone vibrated on the table and he picked it up. This message read, '_She said yes!_' Clark and Lois looked at each other and laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Three Days Later, On the Jet**_

"Oh, Smallville, we're coming home," Chloe said while looking at the ground from the window.

Kristian smiled and said, "oh, Metropolis, don't worry, we'll be there first." He stood up and walked over to the couch where Chloe was seated. He laid out and rested his head in her lap. She began running her fingers through his hair and over his face and said, "you're spoiled, you know that right?"

"Of course," Kristian replied with a grin. "Chloe, Lois called me yesterday."

"Imagine that, Lois calling you," Chloe joked.

"Yeah, well, anyways she said that she heard Clark and Mrs. Kent talking about how Lex knows about me and how to kill me. She asked what they were talking about," Kristian said.

"Oh," Chloe said surprised, "did you tell her?"

"I said that I'd tell her when I was back in Smallville," he replied, "which'll be soon."

"She doesn't know about Clark?"

"Pretty sure she doesn't."

"Then how are you going to explain to her what happened without telling her about him?"

"Um, I'll tell it was an accident," he answered. "It was, really."

"Okay, but be careful," Chloe said, sounding worried.

Kristian took notice of it, so he said, "so, about this wedding...tell me your dream wedding, Chlo."

Chloe smiled and said, "I've always wanted a summer wedding. Just close friends and family."

"Sounds reasonable," Kristian said. "I've always wanted a summer wedding, too."

"I didn't know guys thought about weddings," Chloe said with a smile. She ran her hand over his forehead and he closed his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois sat down on the couch and Clark took the seat beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. "My little cousin is getting married," Lois said.

"I know, this is still kinda, I don't know, new? Chloe's going to be a _wife_. And she's going to have a _husband," _Clark said in response.

"No shit?" Lois said jokingly.

Clark pulled her onto him and started tickling her.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Smallville!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chloe and Kristian were driving back to Smallville, Kristian called Lois.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Lo. Chloe and I are on our way back. We'll meet you guys at the farm."

_"Okay, I'll tell Clark._

"All right, see you soon," Kristian said before closing his phone. Chloe grabbed his hand in assurance and Kristian squeezed hers in return. About ten minutes later, Kristian and Chloe pulled into the driveway. Kristian parked the car and they met Lois and Clark on the porch.

"Uh, Chloe and I are going to go inside so you guys can talk, right Chloe?" Clark stated.

"Right, Clark," Chloe said in response.

Kristian took a step forward, smiled, and said, "this is way more dramatic than it should be, guys." After Chloe and Clark went inside, Kristian sat down beside Lois.

"So, what's up, Granville?" Lois asked.

"Well, Lois, not too long ago, something happened in the caves. I touched something and it did something to me in return," Kristian replied.

"Something, as in..."

"As in I have, I don't know, I'm going to go with...super abilities."

"Like what?"

"Super speed, strength, and hearing, heat vision _and_ I'm practically unbreakable," Kristian said.

"Riiight," Lois said. "Prove it, kid."

Kristian laughed and sped out to his Envoy. Lois looked at him skeptically as if wondering how he managed it. Kristian looked around to double check for people and then lifted the vehicle. Lois' jaw dropped. "Whisper something, Lo," Kristian said. Lois did so and Kristian replied, "Mrs. Kent caught you and Clark making out? Embarassing, much?"

"Kristian, what the hell," Lois stated.

"Do I really need to prove it further?" Kristian asked. When Lois shook her head, Kristian sped up to the porch and sat on the swing again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe looked out the front door as Kristian lifted his Envoy. She gripped the mug in her hand and walked over to the sink to rinse it out. She hadn't noticed that a nearby window was open slighty until she heard them talking. She turned the water off and listened.

"How come you didn't tell me? Okay, Chloe, Clark, and then me, right? Did we just skip that step?" Chloe heard Lois say.

"It's complicated, Lois."

"Kristian, we're practically siblings. Do you not trust me?" Lois asked.

"It's not like that."

"Then let me know how it is," Lois nearly replied.

"Because it came with a death sentence, Lois," Kristian said. When Chloe heard those words, she stepped away from the sink and dropped the mug.

Clark sped into the kitchen after he heard it shatter and said, "Chloe, what happened? Are you okay?"

Chloe looked at Clark with tears in her eyes and said, "you _lied _to me, Clark."

"Chloe, what are you talking about?"

Chloe shot him a look, turned around, walked over to the door and pushed the screen open. When Kristian saw her, he stood up. His look grew even more concerned when Chloe said, "_how could you lie to me like this?" _

Kristian watched as tears slid freely down her cheeks. He began walking over to her but she backed away. "Chloe, what do you mean?"

Chloe choked back a sob when she replied with, "what did _you_ mean by 'death sentence?'"

"Oh my god," Kristian said. Lois and Clark looked at each other nervously. "Chloe, let me explain."

"Please, don't," Chloe replied. At that moment, something caught Kristian's attention. He and Clark could hear a vehicle slowing down and then the crunch of gravel. It wasn't long until Lex's silver Mercedes came into view. The car stopped and Lex stepped out with a pistol in his hand.

Kristian turned and walked down the steps toward him. "Lex?"

Lex smiled, raised his gun and shot Kristian. Kristian stumbled backwards for a moment before collapsing onto his back on the hard stones. Chloe screamed as she watched Kristian fall to the ground and Clark sped towards Lex. Clark picked him up and threw him across the driveway and through the fence. Chloe ran to Kristian who laid motionless. Chloe hovered over him and looked at his injury. She normally would have been wondering what the hell had caused that bullet to pierce his skin but she was more concerned with the fact that her fiance wasn't breathing.

Clark rushed over to her. Chloe ran her hands over Kristian's face and said, "Clark, he's not breathing."

Clark put his index and middle finger to Kristian's neck and found no heartbeat. Clark backed away slightly and x-rayed his body and wasn't surprised by what he saw--a Kryptonite bullet. Clark knelt beside his best friend before it hit him that he was _dead. _Chloe was sobbing against Kristian's chest. Lois wiped her eyes and pulled her cousin away from him. Chloe collapsed against Lois' chest and Clark looked at them before glancing over at a still unconscious Lex. Clark then walked over to Lois and Chloe and stopped next to them. He looked over at Kristian's body and then to Lois. Lois turned slightly so Chloe wasn't facing him but when she opened her eyes to look at Clark. He stood staring at the ground and his jaw clenched.

Clark looked at Lois and saw the fear and ache in her eyes. He closed his eyes but opened them when Lois said, "Clark, where'd he go?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**tbc**_


	15. Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note: **Short chapter...sorry. The next few might be short also but hopefully they'll still hit hard.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville but I do own the Kristian Shane character and such.

**Reviews:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I want to know what you think and/or if you have any ideas on where the story should go. To everyone who reviewed, thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

_Clark put his index and middle finger to Kristian's neck and found no heartbeat. Clark backed away slightly and x-rayed his body and wasn't surprised by what he saw--a Kryptonite bullet. Clark knelt beside his best friend before it hit him that he was dead. Chloe was sobbing against Kristian's chest. Lois wiped her eyes and pulled her cousin away from him. Chloe collapsed against Lois' chest and Clark looked at them before glancing over at a still unconscious Lex. Clark then walked over to Lois and Chloe and stopped next to them. He looked over at Kristian's body and then to Lois. Lois turned slightly so Chloe wasn't facing him but when she opened her eyes to look at Clark. He stood staring at the ground and his jaw clenched. _

_Clark looked at Lois and saw the fear and ache in her eyes. He closed his eyes but opened them when Lois said, "Clark, where'd he go?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Clark turned around and Chloe stepped away from Lois. They all stared at the spot that previously held Kristian's body. Chloe looked at Clark in disbelief and said, "Clark?"

"I, I don't know," Clark replied.

"Tell me if you know where he is," Chloe stated.

"I don't, Chlo," Clark said, but he was lying. He knew that Jor-El is the only one capable of taking him but Clark held the hope that Jor-El would send Kristian back to himself. It broke his heart to watch the tears roll down Chloe's cheeks, but he giving her hope that may turn out to be false would kill him. Chloe fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Her whole life had been taken away like it was nothing. Lois crouched beside Chloe and rubbed her back. Clark swallowed hard and said, "I'm, uh, gonna call the police. Lois, why don't you take Chloe back to her house and I'll meet you there when I'm done here."

"Okay, Clark," Lois said while gently helping Chloe up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Lois and Chloe stepped into the front door of Chloe's home. Chloe walked into the kitchen and Lois followed. Chloe stood staring at the counter top before Lois pulled her into a hug. "How am I supposed to live without him?" Chloe asked while letting her tears fall freely again.

Lois cried into Chloe's shoulder and it finally hit her. She cried because one of her best friends was dead and another would never get over it. Lois knew that Chloe couldn't live without the only man she'd ever truly loved. She'd live the rest of her life hanging onto him and Lois would never blame her for it. Chloe would compare every man to Kristian and they would never even come close. Chloe and Lois stood there until Clark walked in. Chloe stepped away from Lois and looked at Clark. Clark had never seen the look on Chloe's face before; it was true, burning pain. Clark took Chloe's hand and led her into the living room and Lois followed. Chloe laid herself out on one couch and Lois took another. Clark sat in a chair across from them.

Hours passed but Clark had never took his eyes off them. They'd fallen asleep by now; Chloe had woken up a few times because the scene of her boyfriend dying repeated over and over in her mind. Clark had assured her that everything was going to be all right and Chloe hadn't roused since. Clark closed his eyes and suddenly heard footsteps coming from the driveway. He opened his eyes and assured himself that he had imagined it. He heard footsteps on the porch next and he walked across the room. Before he entered the kitchen, he heard the screen door open and close. Clark turned the corner only to see what he hoped wasn't a hallucination.

Kristian stood before him. He was shirtless and his chest was covered in dried blood. Clark froze and searched Kristian's expressionless face for answers. "Kristian?"

He didn't respond; he just stood there staring at Clark. Clark heard tiny footsteps behind him so he turned his head. Chloe appeared from behind the corner and she stopped when she saw him. Chloe ran over to him and wrapped her arms around Kristian's neck, only he didn't respond to that either. Chloe stepped back slightly to look at him. She searched his eyes for any hint that he was okay but was met with a cold, emotionless stare. She brushed her knuckles across his cheek and asked, "baby, what happened? Are you okay?"

Lois stepped into the kitchen and said, "what's going on? ...Oh."

"Kristian? What's wrong?" Chloe asked. "What happened?" Kristian continued to stare down to her.

"Chloe, can I talk to you for a moment?" Clark asked.

"Uh, sure," Chloe said before taking another look at Kristian.

"Lois, talk to him," Clark said while Chloe followed him into the living room.

"What's wrong with him, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"When it happened to me, it took a while to adjust, you know? Maybe Jor-El did something; stripped him of his memory or something like that," Clark replied.

"Well, how did he know to come here?"

"It may have felt familiar to him," Clark answered. "Just take it slow, Chlo. Take him upstairs and clean him up. Just talk to him. He looks tired, make sure he gets some rest. Lois and I will stay here tonight."

"God, none of this feels real," Chloe said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...what's up Granville?" Lois asked. Kristian stared at her in return. "Ooookkkkay, enough with the Terminator look. Where'd your shirt go? I should stop asking questions since you just stare at me instead of answering them. You know what? I'm finding this awkward. Say something. Hell, _blink._"

"Take it easy, Lois," Clark said as he and Chloe walked back into the kitchen. "C'mon, let's go lay down."

Chloe took Kristian's hand and began leading him upstairs. He hesitated at first but followed when Chloe squeezed his hand. Chloe stopped when they stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. She turned around and almost ran into Kristian's chest. She looked up at him and back down to his chest. She ran a hand along his side and he closed his eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly but she refrained. Instead, she walked over to the closet and grabbed a wash cloth and a towel. She ran the wash cloth under warm water in the sink and walked back over to Kristian. She wiped away the blood from his chest and neck and it almost brought her to tears. She finished and dried the spots with the towel. "Um, there's a toothbrush over there. It doesn't really matter which one you use since...nevermind. I'm going to get you something to sleep in," Chloe said. Kristian kept staring so she finished with, "Kristian, I don't know how or why you're standing here and honestly, I don't care. I don't care about you not telling me. You're here...you're alive. I only care about you. I can't live without you. I'm always going to love you, K, whether you remember me or not. Nothing will ever change how much I love you."

Kristian watched her as she left the bathroom and then looked at the sink. He walked to it slowly and pulled his toothbrush from the holder. Meanwhile, Chloe walked into her room and braced herself against the dresser. So much had happened the past few hours and Chloe hadn't had time to comprehend it. It truly felt like a bad dream. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She fought back tears for the thousandth time today. When the door opened, Chloe wiped her eyes quickly. "Oh, um, yeah, here's a pair of boxers. That's usually what you sleep in," Chloe said while opening a drawer and pulling out a pair that she had bought him. They were striped blue and white with a white, labeled fitting waist band. She never told him but that was the pair she loved to see him in the most.

"I can, um, leave if you want," Chloe said. His expression read that he didn't want to be alone, so she stayed. He changed and walked over to the bed and laid down on his side with his back facing Chloe and the door. Chloe watched him for a minute before walking over to her CD player and putting his favorite cd in--Something Corporate's North. She glanced over at him and smiled as best she could. She walked over to the bed and laid down. She ran her hand over his shoulder and arm and whispered, "I love you _so_ much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lois fell asleep, Clark got up and walked out and onto the porch. He leaned against the railing staring at the sky. He stood there for a moment before speeding off to the caves. When Clark arrived, he paused to take in his surroundings. The dewy, musty smell, the faint sound of water dripping, and the moisture in the air. He opened his eyes and looked at all of the paintings. Clark continued to the wall that hid his gateway when he remembered why he was here. Soon, he stood in the Fortress and was greeted by Jor-El.

"_Hello, son."_

"I'm glad to see that you changed your mind," Clark replied.

_"This was a test, son."_

"What kind of test?"

_"A test to prove a human's loyalty. There are few humans you can trust, son. Many will try to manipulate you."_

"Is he okay? What happened?"

_"His body has been returned to its natural state, Kal-El. He experienced no pain."_

"Thank you, Jor-El. I'm grateful."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristian woke up and was met with the alarm clock's semi-brightness. _4:01, _Kristian thought. He shifted onto his back and it suddenly hit him; it wasn't his alarm clock that he was staring at, it was Chloe's. He looked to his right and his gaze came across Chloe's back. Something felt oddly strange; as hard as he tried to remember how he got here, he couldn't. He leaned over Chloe and a sharp pain ripped through his upper chest. He grunted slightly and then grabbed Chloe's cell phone. _July 26th? What the hell?_ The last thing Kristian remembered was standing in the cave after Lex walked out, on July 3rd. Kristian sighed and leaned over Chloe again. In all of the nights they'd spent together, she only slept with her back turned to him once and even then, she came around. She was fully dressed and on top of the covers. She looked stressed, even in her sleep. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and carefully got out of the bed.

Kristian walked down the hall and into the bathroom. His fingers met the cold tile above the lightswitch and he flipped it when they finally came across it. A blood-stained white wash cloth stood out against the white sink. He picked it up and ran his fingers over it. Something felt terribly off. He couldn't remember ever leaving the caves or coming here. Something had happened. He could feel it but he couldn't pinpoint just what it was exactly. He closed his eyes and blurred images of Chloe's face ran quickly through his mind. He opened his eyes and stared into the mirror. He noted that it looked as if he hadn't a hair cut for two months and hadn't shaved in four days. Kristian turned the faucet on and the sharp, stabbing pain ran through his chest again. He splashed water on his face and braced his arms against the sink. He stared into the running water and wondered why everything felt so off. "It can't be July 26th," he whispered to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe watched him from the halfway-opened door. She realized what he meant and her heart sank again. She looked down to her left hand and spun her ring around her finger. She then pulled it off and slid it into her pocket. She worked up the courage to push the door open the rest the of the way. Kristian turned and they locked eyes. She slowly walked over to him and and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and gently rocked her. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" Kristian asked.

"Something happened, babe."

"What?"

"It's not important."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark quietly opened the screen door and walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Lois sat on the couch with her legs and arms crossed. "Kristian's up," she said.

"Really? How is he?"

"I don't know. I went up there to check on them a bit ago and they were standing in the bathroom," Lois said.

"'Kay," Clark said. "I'm sure Chloe is taking good care of him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TBC**_

**A/N: **I'm stuck in a rut. I just need to get my mind back into this story.


	16. The End is Only the Beginning

_**One Year Later**_

Kristian awoke when he felt warm lips meet the corner of his jaw and he slightly moaned when those lips moved to suck on his pulse point. He felt a hand snake across his bare chest and he couldn't help but shiver at the contact.

Kristian then turned his head and met his wife's lips. She moaned into his mouth when he grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her on top of him.

Chloe pulled away a few minutes later. "Want to join me in the shower?" She breathed.

She watched as the corners of his lips turned up into a smile after he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I'd love to, babe."

------------------------

_**So this is the end. If anyone wants to make a sequel or prequel (with Amanda), be my guest!**_

_**the jehsinator**_


End file.
